Digimon World: Horizon Trigger First, Tragic Memories
by LuckyDaysOrNot
Summary: The real world is a harsh reality. But what about the Digital World? Is it a haven? If you found out that the answer is "no"... If you found out the Digital World you see is pure adventure; no tragedy... What would you do? This is the tale of a pair who been through... -perhaps- the worst tragedy...
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

_Do you ever think being a Tamer in the Digital World is all zest &amp; fun?_  
_Do you think -even for once- having a Digimon meant you have hope &amp; everlasting dreams?_  
_Do you ever -even for once- had the thought of the Digital World... being your haven?_  
_An everlasting Eden? Your ticket from the harsh, despair-filled reality... that you can't change?_

I thought everything would be okay.  
I thought any hardships that come at us would lead to an happy ending.  
I thought every adventure we take would ended up with us smiling in the end...  
But that's not the case for me... nor the world.

I've killed my two best friends -A human &amp; his Digimon. With my own two hands. Spilled blood is proof. And I am...  
...An eternal sinner. The one who will be hated by everyone.

And this is my **Tragedy Memories **from 3 months ago.

* * *

"Sigh." I walked into my room.

A plain office with a desk, a shelf filled with books &amp; several furniture near the door for the guests. It's quite simple, I must admit.

"Noel..." A voice called from my pocket.

I pulled out my Digivice.

In this world, there's a whole different world behind every monitor on every computer. That world is what we called the Digital World. And in that world we adventure and explore with Digital Monsters, the residents of that very world. We call them Digimon for short. And we, humans -foreigners to this world- are called Tamers as we are "Tamers of Digimon". Every Tamer has a Digimon partner &amp; possessed a toy-like item called Digivice.

"What's wrong, Note?" I talked to my partner, who was "stored" inside my Xros Loader (one of the many types of Digivice).

"It's been 3 months, hasn't it?"

I was surprised. I then frowned.

"I thought we agreed that any mention of that time is prohibited..." I murmured, clenching my teeth.

"Sorry," A green light flew out of my Digivice. Soon, a blue-skinned creature in a green uniform &amp; with a feathered cap appeared before me. "I didn't mean to-"

"No..." I turned away. "I should be the one saying 'Sorry'. I shouldn't use that tone on you," I approached the door next to my desk. It leads to my bedroom.

My partner followed behind as I entered. I took one look at my bedroom &amp; sighed again.

It's just a clan, plain but boring bedroom. No decorations except for a plain wardrobe, a small cabinet, a small lamp, a plain bed with my luggage bag underneath...

...And a photograph in a picture frame on the cabinet.

I never liked spending the night here in the Digital World. It brings back bad memories, especially when that photo's here.

***End of Prologue***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Notemon (c) Me.  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	2. Chapter 1: Everyday

**Chapter 1: Everyday**

_3 months ago..._

"Party Member!" a brown-haired boy shouted. "Party Member wanted! It's for an adventure!"

"For an Adventure!" His red reptilian Digimon with a white scarf repeated.

"You really think anyone will answer you?" I commented, eye twitching of the stupidity before me.

"Well, at least they didn't dance for attention," Note followed.

Immediately, the boy &amp; his reptile Digimon turned around. "GOOD IDEA!" Both thumbs up.

"WHAT THE HELLL!" He reacted with a snap.

I face-palmed. "As expected from no-brain Walter &amp; his idiot Guilmon,"

"HEY! WHO YA CALLING "NO-BRAIN", BOOKWORM NOEL!?" He yelled.

""Bookworm" is somewhat a compliment to me, Walter. I'm a writer, after all," I said calmly.

"AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN "IDIOT", STRAIGHTMAN NOTEMON!?" Guilmon yelled at Notemon.

"I DIDN'T SAID ANYTHING!? AND WHY AM I A STRAIGHTMAN!?"

"Calm down, Note. At least these two can be offended," I said sarcastically.

"Then, what's with that face!?" Walter pointed abruptly at the my tired expression. Obviously, to his eyes, it's like the face of an old man who's smoking &amp; gotten tired of an conversation. "AND YOU TOO!" He then pointed at Note's.

Note &amp; I... We then sighed.

One advice I must gave to the Tamers out there: "Reacting to an idiot's antics will consume your stamina... even if you're just watching them..."

Allow me to introduce you to my friend, Walter Banagher &amp; his Guilmon, Guil. As you know, Walter's a Digimon Tamer like myself but he owns a different type of Digivice than mine. Mine's a Xros Loader &amp; Walter's Digivice is called a D-Ark... if I remember correctly. He's 16 -the same age as me- &amp; had first discovered the Digital World some time around my discovery of it. And -although I've mentioned it- he's an idiot, the type you mostly see in the animes so even though he's "heroic" in some ways, he's quite difficult to handle in the "usual" days. And worst of all, his partner's the same as him.

_Beep. Beep. Beep!_

"Ah, my Xros Loader," I pulled it out &amp; check the timer. Right now... it's... 11.00 a.m.

"Walter, it's time for a Quest,"

It was then Walter instantly stopped his childish nagging. He then dashed off &amp; quickly scooped up his giant travel-bag from the pile under the tree nearby.

"Hey! What are you guys waiting for?" Walter waved his hand, excited, signalling us. Guil took off as soon as he said that, sprinting off to his Tamer's side.

Note &amp; I looked at each other &amp; shrugged with smiles. Oh well...

Walter &amp; Guil maybe the "perfect idiot duo" but to us... they're the most passionate &amp; hot-blooded travel-freaks we've ever seen. His passion is bright as the sun, a lot brighter than my passion to write. I don't know what made him the travel-freak he is but... it catch my curiosity. All I want to know, no, All I want to see... is how he walked on his path of life.

He's a "bright" guy, the one who never fail in getting the "Good Ending". Perhaps that's what inspired Note &amp; I to tag along.

* * *

30 minutes passed peacefully... a little too peaceful... especially in a group with Walter &amp; Guil in it.

I turned to my partner. "Er... Noel,"

He just took a sip of coffee. He's calm... and just 3 minutes ago, when Walter &amp; Guil had gone to get us a Quest, his head almost explode of the joy of -finally- having some private time to himself. This happened everyday... And of course, I, too, almost burst like Noel. But just to let you know, Noel screamed "YES!" like the doctor that created Frankenstein while I just smiled till my face hurts. That's the difference of our outbursts, as you can see.

My Tamer, Noel... To be frank, he's moody as in very moody. His "Moody" Level is already to the Level where his moody persona can be counted as a slight "multiple personality disorder". Give him a insult, he might kick you to the sky. Give him a compliment &amp; he might blush. But other than that, he's all normal, I think...

A group of children soon ran pass our table.

"Hey, have you heard? There's a fight at the Questboards!"

"Really!? Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go see!"

After that, the children quickly dashed off.

A fight? Just who in the Digital World would-

The table then started shaking, no, vibrating! Plates to spoon &amp; forks dancing, my juice almost fly out of its glass &amp; even the buns started to bounce! This can only mean one thing...

"Noel... quit shaking the table," I said.

"W-What d-d-d-do you m-m-mean?" He shuttered. No, it's more to "His voice's shaking along with the table".

"You're thinking this, Noel. OMG! IT'S WALTER! THAT NO-GOOD TROUBLEMAKER! Am I not wrong?" The vibrating worsened after my impersonation. "Guess I'm-"

"WE GATZ TO STOOP HIIIIIIIM!" He abruptly screamed.

"Hey, shouldn't you wait for me to finish my sen-" A hand immediately grabbed my collar &amp; I was pulled before I can act! I take that as a "NO!" to my question...

All I can do while being dragged is either screamed or sighed. This time I sighed. Seriously, shouldn't comedic scenes like this happened once per week? We got it everyday &amp; I somewhat think it's already a routine! Well... at least, things won't get dull boring, especially when Noel's moodiness here.

***End of Chapter 1***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Notemon (c) Me.  
Walter Banagher &amp; Guil (c) Me.  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	3. Chapter 2: Ruckus

**Chapter 2: Ruckus**

After a furious dash (and dragging), we reached the entrance of the largest building in the city, The DigiCentral's Admin Building. We call it Admin Building for short. This is where all humans start their professions as Digimon Tamers. They are registered here, given a Digivice here &amp; after some scouting, received their partner. You can say that this is the starting point of every Tamer's adventure.

The heads of this building are called "Admins", hence the building's name. They're all powerful Digimons, who watched over the humans that arrived here. Not all humans are completely "good", after all.

The Questboards is in the lobby of the building. It's a special place where Tamers can take part-time jobs &amp; requests. The system is pretty similar to the "Quests" &amp; "Missions" in those RPG games humans played. To take on a "Quest", one have to fill in a "Quest Script". It can be found on the noticeboards around the lobby, clipped together with the Quest's details. Next, submit to the Front office, get a stamp &amp; after that, you're ready to go.

But anyway, we've arrived at the building's entrance. There a huge crowd of Tamers &amp; Digimon had gathered. Noises soon came to our ears. It's not from the crowd but from inside the building!

"Oooh YEAH! Bring it, ya punks!" Walter's voice then boomed out of the building.

"Ironic since it's coming from a punk too," I commented. "Hey, you okay?" I asked Noel, who's huffing and puffing with his hands on his knees.

Instantly, like a zombie, he got back up to his standing pose, revealing a scary face. It's like the face of an overly-hungry monster who willingly to eat rock to survive- Wait, that would mean the monster's nuts.

Gathering his stamina (and pent-up rage), he marched &amp; squeezed through the crowd. I followed suit.

We soon reached the "crime scene". Our first impression from the scene is well... rowdy &amp; disastrous...

Two Tamers &amp; Two Digimons versus... a whole group of others! And is it me or are those the bodies of some security guards out cold on the floor!?

"YOO-SHA! WHO'S NEXT?" A short boy in baggy clothes shouted out loud. His voice echoed through the room. Is... Is that a challenge!?

"Hey, Riza! That's supposed to be my line!" Another voice then yelled. I-It's Walter!

Don't tell me those two are working together. Cuz' all I can see is two overly-wild brawlers that could wreck the whole lobby!

A few Digimons then flew at them &amp; before long, they were subdued... by that short kid! I rubbed my eyes in disbelief &amp; reconfirmed the scene before me. There's no mistaking it... that kid just knocked out three Rookie-level Digimon in a row... and he done it all by himself!

"A martial artist, huh? It seemed he's a skilled one too," Noel muttered.

Very soon, my eyes spotted a Digimon with a fireball in his hand. A long-range attacker! Before I can warn them, the fireball was thrown at them!

"Rock Breaker!" Guil slashed the projectile.

"Vee Headbutt!" A sky-blue Veemon then counterattacked. "An-do... Rising Kick!" A powerful kick in the belly.

The poor Digimon was sent flying and flying and... he soon landed on a guy nearby. His Tamer, perhaps? The guy did scream the flying Digimon's name... But those aside... Ouch! That's one hard fall...

"Oooooohhh YEAH!" Walter jumped, raising his V-sign into the air, declaring victory. "Nice moves there, Riza. You too, Buster," He held out a thumbs up.

"You too. Thanks for the save there," The boy named Riza returned the favour.

"No problemo, bro &amp; besides-"

"I suppose you two are done with your rampaging?" A shadow appeared in front of them. His voice's malicious- Hold it...

NOEL!

An ominous aura with red, glowing eyes... Yep, that's the type of "picture" everyone's gonna get. Stomp by stomp, he approached the two. All four of them, human &amp; Digimon, have gotten the shivers. And soon, like every "Japanese Straightman" in a comedy anime would do, he...

_BANG!_

He smacked them out cold. A head-to-head; skull-to-skull, as in slamming one victim's forehead with another's with immense force... Ooh! That'll leave a bruise.

* * *

I hate paperwork... Time flies slow, the boring work &amp; the hand cramp &amp; paralysis &amp; other similar things. I was wondering though... How could a few property damages &amp; minor casualties forced us to deal with tens of piles of reports &amp; forms!?

"I hate paperwork," I mourned.

Before long, the clock hits 3 o'clock in the noon. We already finished with our "job" by then. Normally, it would mean celebration but Note &amp; I... well... we're too tired -physical &amp; mentally- for any smiles.

"Ergh... My back..." I mourned.

"Why isn't it "I'm tired"?" Note asked.

"Don't agitate me, Note. I already have enough interrogations &amp; paperwork already," I replied, too tired to even get angry.

"Heeey!" A voice from afar hits our eardrum, making us flinch.

"That voice..." Note muttered.

"Noel! Note!" We turned our heads.

Before long, we saw Walter running towards us, hands waving.

"Ah~ haha... The troublemakers," said Note creepily.

"The ones we have to "die" for," I grumbled.

To be honest, both of us are at the limits of our sanity right now, including our anger and... urge to murder. Is it me or did I just felt that hanging Walter above a bunch of hungry piranhas would be pleasing idea?

"Noel! Note!" He eventually reached us. "Hey, how's the intero-thing doing?"

"It would be better if the right person takes the right responsibility," I answered. Note &amp; I are at the verge of erupting.

"Oh, Noel. Stop being so negative," Walter patted the back of my shoulder.

"Walter! I found the Quest Script! Now, we can go get the reward money!" Guil's voice then boomed from a distance away.

"S-So you went without us, huh?" My anger reached its peak. Probably, Note too.

"Oh, don't be such a worry puss! We got the reward!" He smiled, thumbs up. He... actually failed to read the atmosphere...

"I give up..." My head dropped.

"Me too..." Note followed.

They say no medicine can cure an idiot but can there be a medicine that cure exhaustion from being with an idiot!? Seriously, there's no beating these clowns.

"Hoi! Walter, Wait up!" Another voice reached our ears.

We lifted our heads immediately. Curiosity ate away our gloom as we took a peek at the road behind Walter &amp; Guil. One, no, Two individuals are running towards us. That human's size &amp; that Digimon's odd color...

Oh, it's that short boy from the lobby &amp; his sky blue Veemon!

I pointed at him. "Why is that shorty here?"

"WHO DA YA CALLIN' SHORT!?" In a flash, the shorty right in front of us, eyes blazing and-

With a fist ready to punch me! I ducked away &amp; soon afterwards, the fist flied straight into Walter's face.

* * *

"Noel, Note, this is Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster," said Walter before leaning forward. "Don't call him 'short'. He had issues with it," he whispered into my ear.

"YA WANNA DIE!" Riza suddenly stomped the cafe' table, letting an explosive outburst.

It was an immediate reaction. My Gods, just how good is his ears? Wait... I should give that credit to his sensitivity, no, his height complex.

"So... Walter, are you going to..."

He nodded to my question. "Yep!" He then turned to Riza &amp; Buster. "Say, Riza, Buster, you wanna join our group from now on?"

"Join your group?" Buster asked, puzzled &amp; his partner's the same too.

"It means... from now on, whenever we go on Quests or any other adventures, you two have to come with us," I explained. "So... is it an 'okay' with you two?"

The short fighter &amp; his Digimon looked at each other. Soon, with smiles. "Ah!" They nodded.

Riza then held out a fist. "Yoroshiku-nah," He spoke in Japanese.

"Yoroshiku!" Walter bumped his fist into Riza's. "Noel," Walter called me, winking.

"Oh, well," I held out mine, bumping into theirs.

"From now on, we're friends &amp; travel mates, kay, Riza, Buster?"

"A-Okay!" The two said simultaneously.

And that's wasn't the end of it. Day after day, our group grew in numbers -bit by bit. Don't know if it's the work of Walter &amp; Guil's naivety, idiocy or purity at heart but one thing's for sure here...

He had became the core of our group. The bright sun. The "Fool" who would bring smiles -and frustrations- to our hearts, making us alive. The leader of a group of nine Tamers &amp; more than nine Digimons.

Different personalities, different looks, different origins &amp; different battlestyles. And though it's unknown when it started, everyone in the group started calling Note &amp; myself "Tacticians". We explored much of the world. With smiles, with tears &amp; with frowns. It was truly fun those days...

And I wished it could last for an eternity.

***End of Chapter 2***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Notemon (c) Me.  
Walter Banagher &amp; Guil (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster (c) **Riza23**  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	4. Chapter 3: Request

**Chapter 3: Request**

Scrolling up &amp; down the virtual list on the holographic screen, I stared blankly on the number of ticks. "Let me see... today, everyone's busy except us..."

"Can't help it. Due the differences in time zones &amp; their schedules, we barely have time for a full-party exploration," Note followed.

I sighed. And here I was, anticipated that all of us could go an adventure together... &amp; I've already a travel plan in mind. First, we'll take a long Quest that involve going to a far place. After that, we'll spent the night outdoor in the Digital World. Though it's quite horrid, since you don't know when someone's gonna pull a stupid ghost prank on you. And lastly, complete the Quest before going home with some souvenir-

Okay... too good for a travel plan.

Only four Tamers -along with their Digimons- managed to present themselves today. Me, Walter, Riza &amp; a girl with purple braided-hair named Veronica.

Veronica's a nice, sweet girl &amp; a "Xrosser" like myself since we are both Xros Loader owners. Her partner Digimon is a lady-like Floramon. She didn't had nicknames, though.

"So, what kind of Quest are taking today?" Veronica asked.

"Hmm... I think we should take something that looks challenging," Walter suggested.

"Just don't pick a 'Hell Hard' cuz' we almost died a few days ago, thanks to your crazy choice," I warned.

"I don't know but I think this one's better," Buster pointed.

"Nah, that one's boring." Riza searched again. "Ah! This one's better!"

"Oh no, I suggest we select something that requires less violence," said Floramon. "And besides, this Quest's description says that we must defeat a legion of Goblimon-"

"Floramon," Note patted her shoulder. "To be frank, these two are obsessed with violence-related jobs so... you don't have to bother talking these two out," he whispered.

"Eh? I thought they were obsessed in delivering overly extreme 'justice',"

"It's the same meaning," Note whispered back &amp; Floramon nodded.

"Hey, what are you two mumbling about?" Buster asked.

"Oh, nothing particular," Note break away, swinging his sleeve-covered hand vigorously.

Talking behind those two's back. Note... since when did you got that kind of "courage"? Oh, nevermind. As long as you kept them from hitting me when they find out... it's probably okay.

"Hey, Noel," Veronica leaned towards me. "Say, you think our Digimons... in love?" She whispered, excited.

A wave of weariness soon splashed me in the face. Veronica's always the type of girl who were... er... "sensitive" to these love topics. My god, can't she recognize the look on their faces? Not the kind of face couples would make, in my opinion.

"They're just discussing something, Veronica," I answered her, somewhat weary over the routine.

"Fine, if that's the tone you're gonna use on me," The girl soon turned away, grumpily with a "Hmph!".

I can only sigh. This is basic of basic rules of being in a group of people. Personalities that annoyed or bothered you, deal with it!

"Oh! How about this then?" Walter immediately tear down the Quest description from the board. An action that earned him my punchline.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled. "You're not suppose to tear that down before-"

"Ah, let's see here," He ignored me.

"Listen to-" I gave up.

I eventually moved in -along with the others- to have a peek on the Quest's details.

* * *

**Help Wanted!**  
**Castle Retrieval**

**Client**: _Lilithmon of Darkhaze Castle._  
**Reward**: _20,000 BITS_  
**Description**: _Several days ago, my precious castle has been invaded &amp; taken over by a rouge, low-life Digimon. And because of this savage low-life, I was forced to abandon my residence. If you wish to become my familiar for one day, come to my temporarily mansion on the outskirts of Darkhaze Forest._  
**Rendezvous Coordinate**: _Darkhaze Forest SW1397-C_

* * *

"Hey! This one's pretty good!" Walter voiced out.

"Reject!" Note &amp; I shouted.

"Lilithmon's a high-level Digimon! And-" Walter tried to speak but I intercepted him. "Anyone who's crazy enough to drive her way is definitely super-mega-strong Digimon! And let's not forget, she's one of the Digimon who's entitled 'Demon Lord'! There's a chance that is could be a scheme!"

"Who cares. This one's good," said Guil.

"And we already tear it down already. Any Quests that's been tear down form the board is automatically taken, right, Noel?"

Walter &amp; Guil... Those two... I can't believe they actually tro- Ah, forget it...

"Noel has a point, Walter," Note spoke, panicking. "By the way, Riza, Buster, aren't you bothered about our client?"

"As long she's not a bad Digimon, we're okay with it," said Riza.

"Then, it's decided!" Walter cheered.

"Decided!" Guil cheered.

Before I knew it, they were already gone to the counter... to get the stamp for our "take off". I was stunned, no, We were stunned -Note &amp; I.

It just never get dull, the way those idiots countered all our logic &amp; warnings. That's the kind of duo they were &amp; I acknowledged that there's no more method to make him rethink his actions. Adventurous, reckless &amp; totally immune to the word "Careful". But in the crucial times, he's the brave warrior that protects everyone by making amends to the trouble he caused.

But that kind of "light" tends to fade fast...

* * *

Darkhaze Forest. As its name describes, it's a forest covered in mist &amp; "Dark" Digimons loved it here. Here the air is humid, the temperature's cool &amp; it's away from the sun even though it's afternoon. And it's all thanks to the mist here.

But it's going to take an effort when you want to find travel through here. As you know, mist limits the field of vision &amp; in these woods, you have to deal with these limitations. Sometimes the mist will become as thick as ink &amp; sometimes most of the mist will subsides.

It's a good thing we came when the mist is not very thick. Though, it almost took us 3 hours to find this place. At first, I thought our client would just welcome us in but...

Once you gave yourself 5 minutes, no, 3 minutes to think, you would realized that it's quite logical. The fact that you're surrounded by the red claws &amp; bat Digimons. The fact that they might kill you for security reasons. And the fact that your idiotic party leader &amp; his Digimon &amp; two other rock-headed brawlers just ran towards the door, shouting.

"Hey, let us in! We wanna bust some Digimon butt!"

And that's how we got into this mess. The four idiots chained &amp; hanged above the mansion door like fish baits &amp; the rest of us under the mercy of our captors.

"Excuse me, Miss LadyDevimon, ma'am," I asked.

"Silence!" She shouted.

"Okay,"

Sigh... why didn't they shout "We're here for the Quest!" instead of that!? Erh...

"Noel!" Note whispered. His eyes showed a sign of hostility.

I quickly turned to the mansion's front door. A wave of purple mist began to flow out of the door. Before long, a silhouette stepped out from the misty curtain. It's-

"Which one of you impudent brats dare to challenge me?" It's our client, Lilithmon of Darkhaze Forest! And I think she isn't happy.

Less than a minute passed with silence &amp; nobody answered. Even Walter- Oh, he fainted.

"Oi, I've asked you twerps a question," A dark &amp; violet flame soon appeared on her armored hand. "And I demand an immediate... answer!" She threw it straight down at her feet, blasting the ground.

There was a brief smokescreen &amp; after that, we saw an obliterated floor. The concrete tiles were no more. Only smoke, earth &amp; dust remains. This kind of fire power from a small fire... As expected, from one of the Digital World's "Demon Lords".

Lilithmon soon looked up. "Oho, so these are the scums who rudely knock on my door, huh?" The purple flames reappeared on her hand again.

Riza &amp; the others saw the threat. Knowing them, if this goes on, we'll have a fight instead of a talk with our client!

"WAIT!" I called.

The two sides instantly turned their eyes at me.

"Hey, I told you to-"

"Halt!" said Lilithmon. And within a second, the LadyDevimon stopped her claw &amp; quickly moved backwards.

I released a breath of relief. "Miss Lilithmon of Darkhaze, we've come to take on your request,"

The Demon Lord Digimon thought for a moment. "Oh! That Quest... I thought nobody would dare to be my one-day minion," Step by step, she approached &amp; held her finger below my chin. "My, my, what a surprise. So, tell me, boy, you willing to sell your soul to me for a day?"

"Sorry, Miss Client, taking on that quest isn't my idea,"

"Oh, then who's?"

"Him," I pointed. "That idiot who just fainted after knocking on your door,"

Lilithmon took one look at Walter &amp; walked towards her mansion after a "Hmm...". She sounded uninterested.

"Bring them in," The dark queen ordered.

Soon afterwards, we were escorted in. It was dim inside with only a few torches burning with violet flames, just the kind of house any "Dark" Digimon would love. We walked quite a distance, turning around a few corner &amp; through some long corridors. And just when I was about to ask about our destination...

"We have arrived," said our escort.

We curiously turned to our heads to the carpetted path before us. There's a line of light on the floor &amp; the wall too. It's coming from the half-opened door to our right.

We were guided into the room. Under the bright light, my eyes caught sights of... a huge clothed dining table? It took me a short while to notice that we're in a dining room. And there sits Lilithmon, in a grand chair on the far edge of the table.

"Have a sit, humans &amp; lowlifes" said our client. I guess that's her way of addressing people.

We all have a seat each but some of us weren't comfortable of our client here, it seems. Veronica &amp; Floramon are a bit unsure when sitting down while Riza &amp; Buster putting up their hostile eyes on Lilithmon.

I clapped once. "Ahem. Guys, specially Riza &amp; Buster, don't put up those faces,"

"But she almost turned us to crisps," Riza jumped from his seat.

"Riza... You &amp; Walter knocked on her door -wildly, shouting that you want to 'bust her butt'. Who would not be angry?"

An "arrow" then hits the short fighter in the head. He just imagined doing the same thing on Noel's room door during his tea time. Obvious result: A table in the face. Instant KO.

"O... kay... you have a point," Riza sat back down. Head down of his mistake with Buster patting his back.

"Walter..." I stared at the "sleeping prince". "Guil, wake him up,"

The scarf-wearing Guil saluted. Soon, he turned towards Walter. "Hey, Walter, we've found a map to the legendary treasure!"

He suddenlt woke up. "Treasure map!? Where?" he muttered, embarrassing us all in front of our client.

I wished I could hit my head on the table- Oh... Note's already doing it... hehe...

* * *

"A very amusing comedy you managed to present but-" Lilithmon snapped her finger. "I believe it's time we discuss the details of your job over tea,"

Soon, from the door nearby, several trays floated in like ghosts &amp; landed on the table. I saw some tea cups &amp; tea pots. Less than minutes, tea were served but... Is this... black tea? Why is the tea... pitch black? Ink?

"First, chain us up. Now, she's going to poison us," I heard Riza whispered.

_CRASH!_

And when we turned towards the sudden noise. We saw our client &amp; in front of her. A nice table... with the big hole she just made -via a punch- on it.

"YA THINK I WANNA SERVE MY PRECIOUS DARKIN TEA TO YA, BRAAATTT!?" She shouted, almost blown us away with her "volume". She then sat down, grumbling.

I face-palmed. Riza... you knuckle-head... To be frank, I took me by surprise to know that our client's actually impulsive.

"Excuse me, Miss Lilithmon, about the Quest, who's this intruder that's taken over your castle?" Walter boldly asked.

Upon hearing that, the anger on our client's face immediately subsided. "Finally... Someone who get things back on track. Ceh. This is why hate talking to commoners," She took in a breath. "Very well, I shall answer your question, clown-boy,"

"Clown... boy?" Walter reacted with his eye twitching. His head then dropped upon realization that he can't argue, especially with our impulsive client here.

"And since we're on the topic, I shall also fill you in with the details of your mission in one go," said Lilithmon. "Three days ago, a very 'messed-up' Digimon had invaded my castle deep in Darkhaze Forest &amp; due to his savage ways, I was forced to flee, that's that,"

Silence filled the air. That explanation... it's too brief...

"You ran away without a fight!?" Buster suddenly shouted.

"I DIDN'T!" She yelled &amp; slammed the table again.

It was then I noticed. Her way of explaining &amp; her story... Is she hiding something?

"Miss Lilithmon, I am curious of what information that you are concealing," Everyone turned their eyes at me. Surprised of the fact I just spoken. "But... if you do not wish to disclose it, it's fine. We'll respect your client rights,"

"Eh?" Walter &amp; the others reacted with puzzled face. Probably of what I've said.

I've just revealed that Lilithmon is hiding something &amp; yet gave up pursuing the topic. Yes, it's strange but... we're just employed mercenaries or something similar. No need to know every specific detail if our client do not wish to disclose them.

Our client then let out a small giggle. "You knew I am hiding something important &amp; yet you do not wish to satisfy your curiosity. And top of that, you seemed serious when you said that. Why boy? Isn't it way better if you interrogate me rather than throw your crew to an unknown danger? Hmm..."

"We've been through many unknown dangers before -thanks to our idiotic leader- so I think we should be fine,"

Lilithmon giggled again. "You are an interesting boy, blonde. I like your guts..."

I felt a shiver on my back but resisted the impulse. "Sorry, ma'am. If there's anyone who had more guts than me, it's the monkeys who just knocked on your door while shouting things,"

"Hey! You're ya calling 'monkeys'!" Walter pointed his finger at me.

I responded by sipping tea. This tea wasn't as bad as it seems. And Note has been drinking it long before I start so I guess this "Darkin Tea" is somewhat of black tea in the Digital World. Anyway...

"By the way, Miss Lilithmon, are there any other instructions or warnings you wish to give us?" I asked.

"Oh, that..." she hesitated. The Demon Lord Digimon then took one look at us. "Very well, humans, I shall give you one warning," Her gaze become serious -very serious. "Know this... your enemy is a slime with a bottomless stomach for everything. I already sent the coordinates of my castle. Now, off you go,"

"Huh?" The others reacted.

"H-Hey!" Riza jumped from his seat. "You haven't spill-"

"I SAID GO!" A projectile then zoomed passed the boy like a baseball before blasting the main door, opening it. It gave us a fright.

"O-Okay..." Veronica &amp; her Digimon nervously take the first exit.

After that, Walter &amp; Guil. Then, Buster, who's dragging a frozen out with him. Note &amp; I soon finished our tea &amp; was on our way out when...

"Hold it!" I turned around, only to see Lilithmon walking towards me. Before long... "Here," She handed me something that looks like a violet jar with a seal on top. I was puzzled &amp; Note had no idea. "One question before you go, blonde... Have you heard tales of Mutant Digimons?"

My eyes immediately widen with surprise. Mutant Digimons... yes, I've heard of that phrase.

"Aren't those rumours?" I asked.

Lilithmon's face closed in on me. My heart beats faster over panic. Panicking over the fact that Lilithmon's known as the Demon Lord of "Lust"!

"Please don't be that! Please don't be that!" I repeated in thought -like a mantra. "Please don't be a soul-taking kiss!"

"Hey!" Note jumped, wielding his colossal notebook. "Stay away from-"

"The rumours are true," Lilithmon whispered into my ear.

"Huh?"

My legs soon become jelly. Note kicked his breaks in mid-air. After that, both of us fell onto the ground.

Our client then approached the ruined door. "Don't let your guard down for even a second..."

That was her last warning. Lilithmon, after that, walked out of the room &amp; disappeared like a shadow into the dark corridors.

Note &amp; I looked out to the direction our client went, puzzled. "What was that all about?" asked Note.

I can only shook my head. She had gave us a second warning... Odd, I thought she would cared less. I stared at the jar she gave me &amp; wondered... How come I got the special treatment? And her expression when leaving... worry?

***End of Chapter 3***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Notemon (c) Me.  
Walter Banagher &amp; Guil (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster (c) **Riza23**  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	5. Chapter 4: Encounter

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

Darkness &amp; thick mist surrounded the forest, inviting fresh coldness as we make our way to Darkhaze Castle, our client's taken castle.

Along the way, I thought of Lilithmon's words.

"Have you heard tales of Mutant Digimons?" I muttered those words to myself. It was the first of Lilithmon's words that bothered me. Why would she asked that? Isn't it irrelevant?

Mutants Digimons...

I have heard many rumours of their existences. Some say they are "real" monsters. Some say if they eat you, you'll be turned into their parts. And some say they have no 'soul' and were just a pile of cannibal data. These gossips... doesn't make sense actually.

First, Digimons are 'Digital Monsters'. They are monsters but not the scary types in the movies.

Second, Digimons are living creatures despite being creatures made from data. They eat, sleep, have emotions &amp; change shape via evolution but I never heard of such thing as changing shape via eating. And what's this "into their parts" mean?

And finally, Digimons are "piles" of data but -as I said- they are living beings. The "cannibal" part confused me, though. I asked Note but he said no Digimon practice cannibalism &amp; they most they can do is absorb data from a defeated Digimon.

Furthermore, the "no 'soul'" part is literally twisting my head. Digimons do have "souls". Their souls are called DigiCore. Without it, they die directly instead rebirth. Digimon can reborn into a new Digimon after death, after all.

I scratched my head over our client's statement to me. It's been torturing me like a horde of ants crawling up your body. It could be a joke but her face back the... she was dead serious about that.

"Could it be true?" I murmured quietly.

"True about what?" Note suddenly asked. "Are you that worried over what Lilithmon told you?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Her words... She meant it, I think,"

"Well, I was there &amp; heard all of it but..." He then slapped my leg, giving me the jolt. "You shouldn't worry too much. There's a battle ahead &amp; we need your brain, Mr. Tactician. Don't worry," He jumped onto my back, giving me another jolt. "We'll figure that out soon,"

"Oh, I thought you dismissed it as a mere rumour," I said, a little agitated by the "jolts" he gave me.

"I have my doubts,"

"Here said the 'Legend Freak'," I said with sarcasm.

"And here said the 'Moody Man'!" retaliated the offended Digimon, offending me back.

"Why you..."

"HEY! What are you guys chatting about?" Veronica's call came from a distance.

"Oh crap!" We quickly ran back to the group before they disappeared into the fog, arguing along the way.

* * *

We're here at last... Darkhaze Castle. Did Lilithmon actually lived here? It looks like a ruined castle now!

Part of the castle walls &amp; pillars were "leaking" data. The doors, including the main gate, left opened &amp; half-opened with some broken. And so far, no signs of anything breathing -even from the inside of the castle...

Veronica felt an unpleasant shiver down her neck. "O-Okay, maybe it's the new owner's fault b-but still..."

"Guess whoever this new owner is, he is not a fan of beauty," Floramon continued.

"On your guards, guys, we didn't know what the intruder looks like," I warned, only to see everyone advancing without me afterwards. "H-HEY!" I ran after them.

A few minutes soon passed, we found a light illuminating a spot in one of the corridors. It's coming from that gigantic door!

But as we approach, a loud sound suddenly echoed the air. A wail? It sounded like the wail of a monstrous beast.

"What was that?" Veronica asked, scared.

"Our target!" Walter shouted &amp; before long, I saw Riza, Buster &amp; Guil readying!

Oh, no, they're gonna freakin' charge in without a plan!

"Oh crap!" And before I can warn them...

"CCHHAAAARRRGGGEEEE!" The 4 idiots cried as they stormed into the room.

"THAT IDIIIOOTTTT!" I snapped, chasing those blasted imbeciles with Veronica, Floramon &amp; Note following me close behind.

The door were slammed open with a "THUMP!". Riza, Walter &amp; their Digimons were soon inside. With fists ready for punching &amp; Digivices ready for the Digimon's evolution, they're challenging whoever's in the room for a fight. And I was right behind, chasing &amp; screaming at them.

"HAVE YOU NITWITS LOST YOUR BRAINS!?" I yelled as I hit my leg's brakes.

Note soon arrives. He pulled my trousers. "Noel, they didn't have brains to begin with," he said after gasping.

Normally, I flinched but I didn't care. I AM furious &amp; this is not the first time; I think I've done this for the HUNDREDTH TIME!

They will then charge in without thinking. And then, they get into trouble. And then, I have to take the position of command &amp; have Veronica's Floramon back them up. Damn! It must be this routine again!

"Hey, Noel..." asked Walter.

"WHAT?" I grumbled, irritated.

"Did you ever seen a Digimon that look like-" the brown-haired then slowly pointed to the area ahead. "-that?"

I shifted my eyes &amp; instantly, my fury vanished. It took me a few seconds to realize it &amp; another few seconds before I gasped...

"What... the..."

A figure was there, hovering above ground. With its giant red claws, it ripped the wall behind the wrecked throne &amp; started feasting on the debris. Though vague, I saw saliva flowing out of its mouth like a mad dog's would.

The figure's huge in size. It has the arms &amp; wings that belonged to a Devimon, the body &amp; head of a hound-like Digimon,a colossal tail that belonged to a scorpion-like Digimon &amp; the lower part of the body... It's like the collage made from the leg parts &amp; pieces of other Digimons! And worst of all, I spotted several claws &amp; fingers sticking out of its body along with some large visible &amp; bulging veins!

I know of a process that combines Digimons together but this... This wasn't it. This isn't what that process would create! The monster before us looked like something from a biology experiment that gone horribly wrong!

The hideous creature turned around. He saw us! And soon, it roared. The sound was like the wails of a hundred tortured souls, shattering the windows &amp; forcing us to covering our ears!

I forced my eyes open throughout the ordeal. It was pure torture! Even with my hands protecting my ears, I can still feel the ridiculous frequency damaging by eardrums. Before long, I can't bare it &amp; immediately shut my eyes to bare the pain. And by the time I opened them, I saw them. The saliva-filled mouth &amp; the big red claw right in front of us!

* * *

The claw's in front of us, no, in front of my eyes to be accurate! Just 3 more seconds... and I'll lost my breath! And a second afterward, Note!

Suddenly, in a split second, two bright lights clashed with the claw in the nick of time, throwing me &amp; my partner backwards. They then repelled it &amp; sent the monster flying. And with an ugly cry, it crashed through the wall it "ate".

Note &amp; I quickly got up. "Nice save," I said to the two large figures that emerged from the two bright lights.

A red &amp; white knight-like Digimon with a lance-arm &amp; a large shield &amp; a sky blue dragon-man Digimon with a stance of a street fighter. Their names... Gallantmon &amp; OmegaVeedramon, the evolved form of Guil &amp; Buster respectively.

A Digimon's evolution. We call it "Digivolution". It's a term commonly used in the Digital World. It's a process where a Digimon "evolved" into a more powerful form. And that's what Guil &amp; Buster had done. They've "Digivolved" into their finest &amp; strongest form.

I immediately took command of the battle. First, I quickly surveyed. Veronica's at my left. Floramon's out on the field -just a few meters behind Guil &amp; Buster. Note's right next to me. Riza's standing right next to his partner. And Walter... well... he's "inside" Guil.

It may sound confusing but I meant what I said. Guil &amp; Walter are "special". They -like a few other Tamers- have the ability to "merge" with their Digimon in order to obtain their Digimon's most powerful form. We, Tamers, called this process "Biomerging". And as a result of this Digivolution, the Tamer &amp; Digimon's senses &amp; minds will become one.

"Walter, Guil, take the frontlines!" I commanded.

An ugly roar then burst out from the hole in the wall. The creature re-emerged &amp; soon it dived towards us, aiming its claws at us.

Heeding my call, Gallantmon blocked the attack. He then gave the signal.

"Buster!" And the sky-blue dragon rushed in.

Flying forth like a jet, Buster then sunk his fist into the creature's belly, sending him flying backwards.

"Veronica!" I signaled.

"Yes, sir!" she responded before swinging her Xros Loader forward. "Floramon, Springmon, DigiXros!"

A ray of light then hit Floramon, changing her shape. She grown slightly taller. The petals on her neck &amp; head grown much larger. Her flower hands "bloomed". And her body became a plant-like dress, decorated with minuscule flowers.

"DigiXros! SpringFloramon!" Floramon exclaimed. "Healing Pollen!" In her new form, she threw a wave of sparkling green pollen at our frontliners. The pollen have healing effects &amp; will continuously heal them for a limited time.

"Our turn!" I held out my Xros Loader. "Notemon, Chou-Shinka!" I swing it forward.

His shape &amp; appearance soon shifted into a more humanoid version. Book-claws were equipped on his hands while two small triangular books on his back &amp; two trapezium-shaped books were attached onto his trousers -right above his knees.

And after a roar. "Chou-Shinka! Storiamon!" Note emerged in his evolved form.

Wings made from tens of sheets of paper extended from his back as Note hovered slightly above me.

The monster soon recovered, opening its wings &amp; unleashing a burst of wind. There it stayed, staring at us.

All of the players are here now. Gallantmon -Walter &amp; Guil- the "Tank". Buster the "Brawler". SpringFloramon, our "Healer". And lastly, my partner, Note the "Sorcerer".

"Now then..." I stretched my fingers. "Shall we begin?"

***End of Chapter 4***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Notemon &amp; Storiamon (c) Me.  
Walter Banagher &amp; Guil &amp; Gallantmon (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon &amp; SpringFloramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster &amp; OmegaVeedramon (c) **Riza23**  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	6. Chapter 5: Undying

**Chapter 5: Undying**

Floating up in the sky with its torn bat wings, the monster kept his eyes at us. Is he waiting for an opening or just watching? A faint but low growl is what I heard form him. Before long, the growl's volume increased. The monster then roared, unleashing that ear-breaking wail-like cry.

We shut our ears. The frequency is -as expected- as intense as before... but I managed to bear the pain with one eye open &amp; one knee on the ground. A tactician's duty is control over the battlefield &amp; to do that, he or she must be completely aware of what happened on the front. And to do that, I think I've pushed myself to the limit there.

Soon, the sound died down. I immediately caught sight of the monster's scorpion tail flying straight at us! It was launched right at the moment the roar disappeared. A crafty one, I see.

"Walter! The tail!"

The scarf-wearing Gallantmon then caught the tail. The monster put up a hard struggle but the knight Digimon held on tight, anchoring itself to the ground with its lance-arm.

"Riza! Buster!" I signalled.

The boy &amp; his Digimon soon zoomed up the tail. Less than a minute afterwards, another fist in the belly by Buster &amp; a heavy kick in the chin by the Digimon's Tamer.

The monster was then agitated. It moved its wings &amp; send an incredible gust at us, blowing Riza away. Luckily, his partner caught him before he crashed in a pillar or something else. With this kind of wind, it's possible to crack a wall with a fragile vase, meaning Riza might get his bones utterly crushed if he crashed.

Before long, the tail threw Gallantmon aside to a pillar's foot. It then dived towards us, thrusting its right claw forward. We're the party's rearguards, the "weak" ones. One claw could be enough to tear our formation apart &amp; create the opening needed for the monster to kill one of us but...

That's what I was aiming for!

Soon, it's right in front of us &amp; at the right distance too! I raised my hand, giving the cue! And immediately, a meteor made from millions stacks of paper rammed the monster in the face. It's surprise attack commenced by Note, using the unlimited supply of paper that came from the "books" attached his garment.

"NOW!"

"Sir!" Veronica responded. She swung her Xros Loader. "DigiXros! SpringFloramon! Cherrymon!"

Under another cloak of light, Floramon's shape changed once again. Her dress soon transformed into a large gown with a minuscule cherry-filled tree growing from the back. The small tree was slightly taller than Floramon, making it a -somewhat- makeshift umbrella that was attached to her back.

"DigiXros! SpringFloramon Cherry Mode!" declared the transformed plant Digimon.

DigiXros, a method of Digivolving that is exclusive to Xros Loader owners like myself. It's quite different than normal Digivolution as it fuses more than one Digimon into one superior Digimon, rather than "evolving" one into a powerful form. Our opponent, the creature with a Devimon's claws &amp; a hound-Digimon's head, is not a result of DigiXros. Why?

One, the form of a Xrossed Digimon is not "biological" like the creature before us. And two, a Xrossed Digimon have the consciousness of the "base" Digimon in it; not wild, beast-like &amp; mindless.

Veronica's partner soon leaped into the air. "Cherry..." She took a cherry fruit from her tree. It enlarged instantly. "Grenade!" She throws it.

It hit the monster's head before an explosion occurred &amp; staggered him completely.

"Take his tail!"

"Roger!" Note shouted.

From the carpet of paper that was laid in secret, Note materialized a giant razor! "GOOO!" He shoots the razor upwards. It flies at a deadly speed &amp; soon...

An ugly roared echoed from the beast's mouth. Note has severed its tail. The hard lump soon fall onto the ground with a sound.

The monster retreated but it doesn't seems like he's losing strength or gotten extremely agitated from the loss of its tail. Could it be? It's actions &amp; behavior until now... and finally, Lilithmon's words to me &amp; the reason that drove to leave this place despite being a powerful Digimon herself...

I see!

"Regroup," I ordered.

Everyone quickly moved to their initial position, reforming the formation.

In a low voice, I warned. "Careful, guys. This is no normal Digimo-"

"Don't worry, Noel. This'll be over in a cinch!" Walter's voice came from Gallantmon.

I was alarmed. "Don't underestimate it! That monster's a Mutant Digimon! The one from the ru-"

_GYYAAAAHHHHHH!_

Before I can finish, the enemy dived straight at us. Its speed... it's way faster than before!

"Walter! Guil!" I shouted.

Gallantmon moved forward, successfully caught &amp; blocked the strike. But this time's different... The monster then seized the knight's shield &amp; pinned it on the ground vertically, surprising Walter &amp; Guil. The monster soon opened its mouth &amp; hidden behind its saliva-filled jaws were...

FLAMES!? GREEN FLAMES!

"NOTE, DEFENSE!"

The green inferno soon gushed out. A fiery breath attack similar to a dragon's &amp; soon, it engulfed the room. Everything... was set ablaze...

* * *

"Note, you okay?" Noel asked.

Though gasping for air, I managed to answer. "Y-yeah..."

I looked around my surroundings. Green fire everywhere... Well, at least, not in the area I've protected. Sure used a lot of paper to form that barrier &amp; it was barely enough too. If the fire was more intense, the barrier would completely reduced to ash &amp; we would... Nevermind!

"Noel, how are the others?" I asked my Tamer.

"Well, all of us are here &amp; uninjured... including Gallantmon,"

I immediately shift my eyes towards the knight at my left. He's gasping, uninjured &amp; alright. Gallantmon -Walter &amp; Guil- is alright.

That was indeed a stun I did there. Rescuing Gallantmon -who revert his shield back into a normal hand to escape- &amp; forming the defensive dome. Accomplishing those two actions within just a few seconds is... yeah, tough task. But I've managed.

"Healing Pollen," SpringFloramon (Cherry Mode) splashed a handful on me. Soon, slowly but surely, my strength returned.

Before long, Noel gave his order with a cry. "Into position!"

Everyone obeyed &amp; I, too, stand, readying myself. My eyes then caught sight of Noel. He's looking at me &amp; soon smiled, as if a certain worry of his just ceased. I smiled back.

I soon turned away, redeploying my pages &amp; waiting orders. Before long, our target begun to move. It spreads its wings! A gust attack!?

"Hold your ground!" Noel warned with a shout.

The wind came a second after that. It's stronger than before! Sweeping all the dust &amp; flames away &amp; almost send us flying! We barely hold our footing, gripping onto the carpet like hooks. Suddenly...

_grr-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

The target Digimon suddenly dived towards us! So fast!

"EVASIVE!" Noel screamed &amp; right after that, that monster sink its claw into the floor, smashing it to pieces &amp; sending rocks flying!

We almost didn't make it! If it wasn't for the gust -which haven't died down that time-, we would be dead meat.

We soon landed. "Noel..."

"I know, Note. Don't worry, thanks to that just now... we've got him surrounded,"

Gallantmon, Buster &amp; Riza are behind it. Gallantmon at the right side &amp; the rowdy duo at the left side. And for us, the rearguards -Me, Noel, Veronica &amp; SpringFloramon (Cherry Mode) are right in front of it. Noel &amp; me at his far right side. Veronica &amp; her Digimon far left side. So far, no serious injuries...

It pulled out its claw &amp; started looking around. If he's scanning us, then we'll know who it'll strike next.

Very soon... he acted!

"Veronica!" Riza shouted.

The monster's claw shot towards the girl &amp; her Digimon. SpringFloramon's offensive power is the weakest of the group, making her the obvious target.

"Now!" Noel shouted.

Immediately, I threw a shield between the pair &amp; the monster. I've materialized it earlier under Noel's instructions. It's a shield that "blocks all hostility".

My signature move, Solid Idea, can allow me to create items from just a figment of strong imagination -Noel's imagination- &amp; the items created are not limited to just function according to "what it was". The items I created... have their own properties!

I tapped my claw's blade on the ground &amp; immediately, the shield generated a force field. It successfully blocked the monster's attack. Furthermore, it repelled the attacker. The shield then shattered due to its "effect".

Seeing the opening, Gallantmon, Buster &amp; Riza leaped in for the assault, yelling like Spartan soldiers. They got him from the back. This might work!

_Fwop!_

Our target's next action surprised me. It's resourceful than it seems. It moved its bat wings &amp; the sudden action had startled the attack team. Before long, its claws caught its victims as Riza, Buster &amp; Gallatmon were soon pinned down on the ground. Its mouth slowly opening. Another fire breath! He's going to burn those three to ashes!

"Note, it's time from role switch," My partner, said Noel suddenly.

I immediately caught his message. It's time.. for us to march to the frontlines!

* * *

The monster squeezed its captives tight, almost squashing them with the force from its "unnatural" arms. Green flames came spilling out from its mouth. If nothing is done fast, death is unavoidable for the three pinned down.

"Damn..." mourned Riza, almost crushed by the claws while having his partner below him.

Gallantmon wasn't in good position either. His lance arm was trapped &amp; his shield's on him, pinning him down. Walter, who's inside him, struggled with all his might to free his weapon but it was then he saw the flames about to came out of its mouth.

"Shoot!" The words escaped his mouth.

One fear-filled stare at the incoming breath attack &amp; the captives almost shut their eyes to brace themselves for the worst. Suddenly...

"HAH!" A shout came from above.

A fierce slash sliced the monster's cheek, shocking it. It roared &amp; cried &amp; turned to its assailant... only to find Storiamon flying with Noel on his shoulder.

A black-bladed rapier is in the blonde's hand. The boy had experiences in combat but only in the arts of weapon-handling -and is a novice at that.

The green flames was immediately thrown at the two. Note quickly took defense &amp; built a think of wall of paper at his front.

The fiery breath splashed it as if it's water, burning it away sheet by sheet; chip by chip.

It almost had them. Just a little bit more &amp; Noel &amp; Storiamon will be reduced to ash-

Surprisingly to the monster, its claw was then raised -no, it was forced up to the sky! It turned but before it can reacted, a heavy, jaw-breaking uppercut was dealt to its chin. It was Buster! The flame-throwing had distracted the monster long enough for the sky blue dragon to make a counterattack!

Gallantmon &amp; Riza, too escaped. And under Buster's assault accompanied with Note's cover fire -with materialized guns-, they made it back to their group.

Buster the came crashing in soon. "DWACK!"

"Buster!" Riza rushed towards his partner.

"Floramon," Veronica reacted.

"Okay," The Xrossed plant Digimon then poured her healing pollen at the Digimon. The wounds was light but it seems Buster got dizzy due to some heavy impact.

"Walter, Guil!" Gallantmon turned in response. Noel approached the knight &amp; whispered to his ears.

The knight reacted with surprise &amp; immediately looked into his eyes. Noel's serious -dead serious. He's preparing to end this battle... right here &amp; right now.

* * *

Note unleashed a group missiles at the monster before him. Even though being hit, it still swiped its claws furiously at the Digimon. Note moved back &amp; forth, trying his best to dodged... but eventually caught off guard. One of the claw ripped away his paper wings &amp; another one sent him crashing to the floor before his Tamer, revert to his Notemon form in the process.

The monstrous beast then smashed his arm into a pillar nearby. One brief look is enough to deduce that it's going on a rampage. His other arm soon crashed into another pillar, sending it collapsing towards Note.

"Oh... crrrraaaaappppp..." Note immediately braced himself.

The pillar soon pummeled the ruined floor, shaterring it further. A shadow zoomed through the haze of dust. Carrying Note in his arms while completely freaked out by the moment is... Noel! He then forced his bruised body forward before sliding past Gallantmon like a desperate baseball player.

"NOW!" The blonde yelled, right after he stopped.

Gallantmon's now with his shield facing the enemy. The shield's surface glowed in a bright light. Great power's gathering at that very spot. It was the attack meant to finish the battle.

The monster, in a sudden, burst through the haze curtain, letting out a horrible roar that can be described as a yell of desperation.

Its right claw fly fast &amp; quick; straight at Gallantmon. The monster wants to finish Guil &amp; Walter off!

"Final..." The shield glowed brighter. "ELYSIUM!"

_TOOMM!_

A river of light then pierced through the air, illuminating the castle with its destructive shine. The creature had taken the full force of the beam. Flying back to wall it damaged -prior the start of the battle- &amp; letting out its final shriek-like roar, the monster was -before long- a lump of digital flesh buried in rocky debris...

***End of Chapter 5***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Notemon &amp; Storiamon (c) Me.  
Walter &amp; Guil &amp; Gallantmon (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon &amp; SpringFloramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster &amp; OmegaVeedramon (c) **Riza23**  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	7. Chapter 6: Death

**Chapter 6: Death**

"Did we did it?" Guil asked, staring at the debris.

Noel stepped forward &amp; muttered in a low voice. "Careful, that thing's a Mutant Digimon, the one from the rumours,"

Everyone reacted with surprise &amp; immediately turn towards the blonde.

"What!?" Most of them responded.

Riza soon muttered. "Y-You mean-"

"The rumours weren't rumours at all!" Buster followed.

"I suppose our client's description of a 'messed-up monster' was referring to..." Floramon took one glance at the buried monster. A wave disgust then hit her. "That..." She shivered.

Suddenly, Veronica gasped. "No, wait! If it's true, then-"

A thundering boom then shook the room. All eyes were shifted towards the source. Under the pile of concrete, where the defeated monster supposed to be dead, an arm unexpectedly burst out in a flash!

"What the-" Noel uttered but was soon interrupted.

Out come from the debris, a giant fireball &amp; it's heading straight at them!

Gallantmon immediately took the front with SpringFloramon &amp; Notemon backing him up. Gallantmon provide defense, Note enhanced it &amp; Floramon make sure the shield &amp; its user are in tact until the end.

The fireball... Gallantmon barely blocked it. And even with the reinforcements on his body &amp; shield, he was burned. His shield almost melt in the heat.

Water &amp; Guil breathed deeply in unison. Being in the same body, their injuries &amp; fatigues were shared.

"You okay?" Veronica asked, extremely worried.

"Almost okay..." Gallantmon answered in Walter's voice.

"Riza, Buster! Take the head!" Noel shouted, issuing what he hoped to be his final orders.

"Aye, sir!" The two dashed forth in an instance.

The distance closed in fast. Buster readied his fists, preparing for his final blow. But as they almost reached their target, from the rubble, the monster's head burst out. Its mouth is opened, green flames were generated &amp; very soon, the second fireball was fired.

Upon seeing it, Buster's body reacted! He leaped up high, into the sky like a rocket. Riza barely held onto his partner. The sudden acceleration &amp; gravity was almost too much for him.

"Cherry GRENADE!"

"SOLID NOTES!"

Note's word projectile clashed with Floramon's, making the cherry bomb bigger than it was.

"DUCK DOWN!" Noel yelled.

A huge explosion immediately ravaged the chamber, neutralizing the fire. Smoke rushed out of the room as if it was flood water. The monster let out a cry. Is it announcing its victory? Nobody knows? The room was already silent, after all... or was it?

A a small gale then swept across the room, forming a route among the "forest" of smoke. It wasn't natural gale... it was made.

"Ready, Walter, Guil?" Noel's voice called out from the end of the path.

The sizzling sound from electricity accompanied his words. The haze of dust soon cleared away enough for the creature to recognize his preys. It roared out in response; cannot move due to its mutilated state.

There stands Gallantmon with his lance-arm electrified. Behind him are Note, SpringFloramon &amp; their Tamers. Riza &amp; Buster soon joined them, looking weary &amp; tired.

"This'll decided it all! MAKE IT IN!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Gallantmon then charge in with full force.

His speed was reinforced &amp; the two minds inside him were now focused at one point. The lance is now a lightning bolt. The bolt meant kill in one strike.

Walter &amp; Guil's loud cry echoed from the knight Digimon as the lance thrust forth at their target. The lightning hit the head! It had the half-buried head &amp; claw paralyzed! In a shocking flash, the final blow was dealt to the remnants of the monster buried in the pile of debris.

...Or so they think...

* * *

"W-Wha-" It took me the whole minute to register that into my mind. "Wal..." For the very first time, I'm actually denying something that already happened. "W-WAALLTTEEERRR!"

Gallantmon, who almost had the monster... Gallantmon, the merged form of my friend &amp; his partner... I saw it... The "digital" blood that came pouring out of him...

Nobody had expected this. Nobody wanted this... Not me, not Note, not everyone...

The scorpion tail we severed earlier. We saw it with out own bare eyes. We saw it leaped towards Gallantmon and... and stabbed him in the back &amp; pierced out of his chest. It's alive!

Gallantmon looked down at his injury &amp; shivered. He then, too, saw it... the moving but severed scorpion tail's head in front of his eyes.

"Wha-" With Walter &amp; Guil's voice, Gallantmon uttered.

He wanted to scream, I know it. But then, something came to horrify us further. The monster's arm suddenly moved &amp; the claws dived into Gallantmon's wounds. And after that, the monster's head plunged into him with its teeth. Gore is what our eyes see &amp; its the only thing the scene showed.

Buster soon charged forward. His eyes had no irises. His voice carried nothing but wildness. The Digimon is already affected by Riza's thirst for vengeance.

Buster flew towards the monster. "DWAAARRHH!" He smashed the monster in the skull with his fists, causing it to let go of Gallantmon. He then smashed &amp; smashed &amp; kicked &amp; smashed again.

Seeing the body flew towards the floor a small distance in front, my senses came to life again. "V-Veronica!" I called.

Yeah... Yeah, that's right! If we could heal him now, those two might-

"No..." She suddenly fell on her knees. "No, no, no, NO!" Her hands grabbed onto her head. Denying reality!?

"Pull yourself together!" I ran towards her. "We need to save Walter. Come on!" I shook her but it was no use. She's in a trance! She's too traumatized to do anything I turned to her partner Digimon. "Floramon!"

The plant Digimon soon reacted to my words.

"Heal Gallantmon. HURRY!"

Having heard my desperate shout, SpringFloramon (Cherry Mode) immediately began to spray all her pollen at the fallen body. But it's not enough, we need more!

"Note!" I cried, sweating like I've been rained.

My partner reacted in an instant. He already know what my orders are. He then swing his oversized notebook furiously, sending in a chain of "HEAL" words at Gallantmon.

That should do... Now all that matters is the wound on his ches-

"DWAAAHHH!" Buster's wild cry shot my ears.

I quickly turned my head, only to find the monster in the rubble completely crushed by the blue dragon. He then leaped into the air &amp; dived down to the ground, blowing up the debris into a dust smoke. And when it clears, the last "bit" of the monster had been destroyed completely.

"ARRGHHH!" But Buster had yet stop.

"Riza!" I shouted, only to find the boy in a trance.

"Give him back... Give him back.. Give Walter &amp; Guil back..." He repeated like a mantra, clenching his fist &amp; staring at his front as if he's encouraging Buster to destroy.

"RIZA!" I run over to him. I then shook him more furiously than I've done to Veronica. "Wake up, Riza... WAKE UP, YOU SHRIMP! It's already gone! Tell Buster to stop!"

I turned my head upon anxiety. What feasted my eyes had gave me more to panic. Buster had shifted his bloodthirsty eyes at Gallantmon's -Walter &amp; Guil's- body! He's going to kill him!

"RIZA, SNAP OUT OF IT! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!" It still didn't work. I then saw Buster took one towards Gallantmon. I was soon driven to the edge. "DAMMMMIIIIITTTTT!"

A heavy punch in the cheek... Something I didn't think I would do to a friend. I always hate "physical" fights. It hurts my fists. But now... the pain is now all gone. I even punched him several times after he dropped to the ground.

Punch &amp; punch &amp; another heavy fist in the cheek... until that spot gotten a bit swollen... until I realized Riza's already blacked out, unconscious... until I noticed that Buster had reverted back to his Veemon form, collapsing soon afterwards.

Before long, I got up, gasping, a bit relieved. "It's over... Finally over..." I said before noticing I've gotten a bit mad.

Ignoring Veronica who's in a trance, punching Riza so badly &amp; yet not feel guilty; completely forgetting about Floramon &amp; Note's tiredness &amp; doesn't care about the utterly messed-up state of our team...

"Dear me... must get a bucket of iced orange juice, after I get back..."

"NOEL!"

Note's cry immediately set my inner alarm into another frenzy. I immediately turned towards them... only to find that things are going to get even worse.

***End of Chapter 6***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Note &amp; Storiamon (c) Me.  
Walter &amp; Guil &amp; Gallantmon (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon &amp; SpringFloramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster &amp; OmegaVeedramon (c) **Riza23**  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	8. Chapter 7: Mutation

**Chapter 7: Mutation**

"W-What is this?" My eyes widened. "JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!?"

SpringFloramon &amp; Note immediately backed away. And there I stood... to witness my worst possible nightmare becoming real.

Gallantmon's body... it's started to morph! An arm burst out of his left shoulder... A tail burst out of his back... Those "parts" They're were the ones on the monster we just demolished!

"So this... is a Mutated Digimon?" I said blankly, having lost all willpower. It was then I realized...

The data of these parts had seeped into his body when we're too focused on Gallantmon's injury. No wonder he didn't revert back to Wlater &amp; Guil... And that healing session... is just a boost for the mutation... My fault?

The mutated Gallantmon then roared out a scream-like cry. I fell on my knees, feeling weak.

"Why is this happening?" My voice murmured in a near silent tone. Tears flowing down my cheek... I've lost my reason to live.

"Veronica!" A shout snapped me out. It was Floramon's

Her flower hands were dragging Veronica's clothes &amp; Note's helping her. The plant Digimon's Tamer... she's unconscious like a girl who collapsed soon after hysteria.

The sound of metal footsteps then caught my attention. It's Gallantmon! Step by step, he approached Veronica, Floramon &amp; Note. His lance-arm struggled to stay down.

"No... No, no, Walter, don't!" I ran with all my might, eventually placing myself in between the knight &amp; the girl, arms spread. "Walter? Guil? You're there, aren't you?" I called out to the Digimon before me. "Please... Just stop... you... you two... weren't the types who would kill your friends..."

His lance-arm shook furiously. I took a step forward, hoping this would make them fight it even more. But soon, to my fright, Gallantmon stabbed the floor near by foot. I backed away, watching as the mutated knight Digimon swinging his arm wildly.

They won't make it... They can't hold on much longer... I need to do something- The jar!

The jar Lilithmon gave me. I quickly took it out. Whether this be a cure or something else... I didn't care anymore. I have desperate need of help. Without hesitation, I pulled out the seal.

Nothing happened at the first few seconds but soon, a black mist gushed out. It took me completely by surprise. My vision slowly faded into the dark. I felt that as if something's wrapping me up!

No... I can't... Not now... They're still fighting... Walter &amp; Guil... They're still fighting! Not yet... Isn't this a cure!? Why... I must help-

And before I knew it, I blacked out completely, with my last tear fallen. The last thing I saw was Gallantmon pointing his lance at me...

* * *

By the time light returned to me, I found that we were thrown to the ground. A crash-landing on a surface filled with... soil... grass? Are we out?

We're alive... We made it out! But... Walter &amp; Guil weren't here with us.

Now I know... the jar Lilithmon gave me was actually our escape ticket in case of something horrible happened. Now, we're outside, somewhere in Darkhaze Forest. The fog's thin... The forest's outskirts, maybe?

I looked around. I found my comrades scattered at the area around me. All were here... except those two... Walter &amp; Guil. I envied them dearly. They are all unconscious... fainted! Being cast to the sidelines, unable to help those two is torture enough... but this is worst... everyone's sleeping except for me. I can't make up the excuse of this is just a nightmare... My mind's in pieces.

Before long, I remembered the past... Ah, the good old days... I remembered how Walter &amp; Guil were the main troublemakers &amp; the ones who can't get anything done. I also remembered how many times I have to help him... whacked him even. Ninety nine times, maybe?

You know what... I actually enjoyed our time travelling. The four of us &amp; even with the whole company. Though annoying things can be, I actually felt like home there.

Reality then came crashing back to me. I remembered that hideous, morphed form &amp; his terrible scream... Why? How can this happened? We're just having a great time adventuring like we normally do... And yet...

"Why is... THIS HAPPENING!?" I slammed my fists to the soil nearby, crying tears of despair. "Why..."

A sound then came from My Xros Loader. It's a ringtone. Someone had called me but... I have none of the strength to answer.

_Beep!_

"Hey, Noel, it's Silvia! I've just arrived at the Digital World. Why aren't you calling back? It's not like you to ignore a call,"

_Beep!_

A voicemail...

It's from a girl from our group, Walter's group. I can't find the strength to call her back... Too much of a drag... I just... I-I just wished.

"I wished that this is just a dream,"

Feeling too tired to even cry out loud, I closed my eyes, hoping I'll sleep.

***End of Chapter 7***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Note &amp; Storiamon (c) Me.  
Walter &amp; Guil &amp; Gallantmon (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon &amp; SpringFloramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster &amp; OmegaVeedramon (c) **Riza23**  
Silvia (c) **starchart**  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	9. Chapter 8: Hope

**Chapter 8: Hope**

A day passed. Almost everyone in the group had known about Walter &amp; Guil's... predicament...

Some didn't took it seriously. Some dismissed it as a joke. Some ran out of the room after hearing it. Some believed me though but... the only ones who wasn't there &amp; yet believed me fully are Silvia &amp; her Zapzapmon. The others who were "believed" me but were there at the scene, well, you already know... Veronica, Riza &amp; their partners.

Veronica only remembered till the time Gallantmon was... killed &amp; so does Riza &amp; Buster. Only Note &amp; Floramon can stand to prove my words.

Now that I think about it, telling everyone the truth isn't the wisest choice at all -no, it's the worst choice. But why have I done it? Perhaps... I'm still desperate in need of help of... what had happened. Yeah... that's right... I'm weak... I need someone to help me-

"Noel!" Note's voice then brought me back. "Noel, you okay?"

"Er, yeah!" I answered.

"What's wrong? You've been slipping away since this morning," Note asked.

"It's nothing, really..." I smiled -forcing out a smile.

"O... kay..." said Note, uncertainly before returning to his seat.

"So... what do we do now?" asked Silvia. "Everyone's gone... it's just us... left..."

I shifted my eyes to Veronica. She's deep in thought... Shade covers her eyes. I then turned towards Riza. He just finished. He just finished slamming his fist at a pillar nearby. His teeth clenched with deep frustration. Buster's in his seat, clenching his fists &amp; teeth.

Even after our conference over some soothing tea... the mood is still depressing. Almost all of the members arrived had left at the end with expressions that rejected the harsh reality before them. And those who stayed... had pitiful faces. Even for me...

"C-Come on, guys, get it together!" Silvia clapped for attention. "We still have to save Walter &amp; Guil!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" She countered my words. "Noel, you're the vice-leader of the group, if you don't take care of this group, who will!?"

"Walter's dead-"

"HE'S NOT!" She countered my words again. "You said it yourself that Walter &amp; Guil might still be fighting, right? So... can't you do something about it? With Note's ability, can't you cure the mutation or something?"

I slowly lifted my head &amp; see face-to-face with the black &amp; white haired girl. She smiled, as if in relief. Her statement... it does make sense... there is hope... right? We can save them... right?

"Yeah... She's right..." Veronica smiled. "We need to save them. They still need us,"

Riza then came, punching his palm. "This time... we won't ended up like that again. We need to, no, we have to save them!"

"Right on, bro!" Buster raised his fist before punching Riza's fist -brofist.

"We all played a part in making things worse back then..." said Floramon. "Let us make up for it this time,"

"Noel..." Note turned towards me, smiling softly. "Know that I'm always with you no matter what..."

I see... there's no need to worry.

"Ah," I nodded. "I need to make things right... before it's too late. After all, I am the No.2 here,"

"Don't know why but it sounds like it came from a power-hungry-"

"Hmm? What's that, Note? You wanna become pulp juice?"

"N-No..."

A laugh soon break from the small group of ours. Ah... it feels just like the usual days... but this is different -and temporarily. This is just a small stress reliever before the big operation we have after this. Yeah... if we're going to do this, we need to thrown everything we have at them. After that, Note &amp; I will break the curse.

My other hope now is that... our hope won't become despair.

* * *

Again on the road to Darkhaze Castle. This time we run despite the thick fog. We know our direction since we already marked our route during our last visit.

There's not much time left. We can't waste another second. Walter &amp; Guil... they might not able to... "exist" anymore. My memory... the last thing I managed to see before being dragged out of the castle. Gallantmon pointed his lance at me &amp; keep it like that until I "disappeared". It's like mutation had began to eat their mind. If it's true, we must hurry! Hurry, hurry...

"Hold it!" Veronica, our guide, abruptly stopped us.

"What is it? The tracker app broken?" Silvia asked.

"No, it's just... there's a road split here,"

"We go left," I answered. "The right leads to Lilithmon's man-" I instantly paused. It's something I shouldn't say.

"That bastard..." Riza slammed his fist into his hand. His expression... Anger &amp; vengeance are written upon it... Buster's like that too. "Noel, I think we should-"

"We go left. We're not here for revenge," Note answered.

"But-"

"Note's right, Buster. We're not here for revenge &amp; besides, she did gave us warnings... especially to me," Riza &amp; Buster's eyes widened in surprise. "She told me everything I need to figure out what we're going to face back then. It's my fault-" I immediately shook my head. "Just turn left. Now's not the time for these,"

With hesitation in their actions, the two heeded my words. So does the girls &amp; their Digimon, who had looked towards us, worried. Before long, our running continued.

I had took a second to look back at the road that leads to our client's house. Deep inside, I hate her for not telling us the full story... but... logic then came. She DID gave us warnings &amp; she DID told me that Mutant Digimons are real. She even provided us with an escape route -the jar she gave me. Without her help, we would be... Nevermind...

I pushed those thoughts away. "Irrelevant details will only distract me," I told myself.

* * *

"NOEL!"

Before I knew it, I was pushed aside.

A sword soon struck my previous location. "DWAACK!"

"WAAAAAAAALLLLTTEEEEER!"

The sword stabbed his back of his shoulder. Walter fell onto his knees. And I was left frightened, feeling weak.

It was but a scene in the past. I remembered our first Quest. We were, at that time, hunting for a rampaging Digimon. We were ambushed, separated from our Digimons, lost and before long... Walter got injured badly. I was a weak person back then. Easily caught up by little grief &amp; guilt, completely losing my cool when we're lost in the forest. But...

"Y-You okay?" That idiot said to me, like those protagonist in those stories.

He's different. He smiled during the whole trip &amp; despite my harsh words towards him, his smile never fades. He even pushed me out of harm's way &amp; got shot in my place.

I was astonished, surprised, shocked even. No matter how much stories you read, they won't become reality, that's what I always though before then. But... this boy, who's about the same age as I am... he proved me wrong. He's just like those hot-blooded, self-sacrificing warriors in the stories I adored.

He then pulled out the sword stuck on his back, knowing it's like a hand being pierced by a thousand of thorns.

It was that moment my eyes caught noticed of the group of arrows being shot at us. I cried, shielding myself with my arms. Soon, I caught sight of a shade. And at that moment, I saw it.

Walter's standing before me, arms spread &amp; front facing towards the incoming barrage.

My inner senses soon jumped, screaming &amp; shouting...

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

Walter, that rock-headed buffoon, he never gives a thought for his own life. Playing "Kill yourself for others" every time he gets the chance. I... I'm in his debt... We all are. I can't count the number of times he almost killed himself. And Guil... he's Walter's copycat.

It's a good thing that Note &amp; Guil arrived in the nick of time back then. If not... Walter won't get the chance to turn sixteen and... end... a few ten hours ago... in a horrible way.

* * *

"Noel... NOEL!" I was jolted from my daydream.

"Ah! Note?"

"What's wrong?" My partner asked.

"Oh! Just some wild thoughts," I answered.

"Darkhaze Castle sighted!" Zapzapmon called out like a loudspeaker.

We immediately stopped our feet. I then told everyone to take five. We've been sprinting for a few hours now &amp; some of us might faint soon -especially Silvia &amp; Veronica. I soon walked away from the group. It wasn't far but will be a nice spot to be alone.

"We're here at last," I thought in my mind as I stared at that ruined castle.

Gallantmon's in there... I knew it. A operation will soon begin, risking our lives for theirs. Either we come back alive with all members alright... or we all die &amp; become Gallantmon's "parts"... I shivered at the second result. It's too scary to even picture it. But... I must... I must make things right... Now it's my turn to save him &amp; his partner.

"Yeah!" Everyone behind cheered with might &amp; determination. I smiled in response.

"Note," I said to shadow behind me.

"Guess you found me," My partner came to my side. "Don't do this alone, include me too, Noel. We're saving them, you &amp; I,"

I took a look at my Digimon partner &amp; again, smiled.

"Thanks... partner..." I murmured silently.

* * *

We crept into the castle. No more walking in like there was nothing there. No more making sounds that was loud. We already know what our opponent's capable of.

"Careful... If the last one could gave us a hard time, this one's gonna be way more harder..." I warned in a low voice. "One more thing..." I then paused briefly. "Don't hold anything back..."

Riza, Buster &amp; Veronica gave me surprised looks. Of course, they would. I just recommended that we go all out on our mutated friends, after all.

Before long, the surprise in their faces faded. Veronica's face showed sadness. Riza &amp; Buster showed frowns. They had understood what I meant to say. If we don't hold back one bit, we might get killed... that's what I wanted to say... And they just figured out.

Suddenly, Zapzapmon stopped.

"What's wrong, Zappie?" asked Silvia.

"A creaking sound..." he muttered. Everyone turned towards him, confused.

Soon, we heard it too... A loud creaking sound, just like crocodile-like Digimon said- Wait! There's some other sound among the creaking... Sounds... like... jewels? It sound like a few fake diamonds on a string jingling...

I realized it in a flash. There's only one thing in this entrance hall that can make such sounds!

"ABOVE US!" I cried. Everyone quickly lifted their heads towards the ceiling.

Swinging back &amp; forth over our heads is the chandelier! It's supposed to be hanging like an untouched bulb on a string! Something's on it... Something- No, someone is "riding" it. There's no doubt about it... it's THEM!

After a chain-breaking sound, the chandelier then crashed towards our exit. A loud crash occurred &amp; some diamonds flew out. It's a good thing Note &amp; I decided NOT to stay there.

We backed away from the entrance- the "blockade" in front of the entrance. Very soon, they appeared... One figure of a knight &amp; that's that. That figure is Gallantmon... Guil the Gallantmon &amp; inside him, Walter... in a more hideous form than yesterday's.

"WRAAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

The scream-like roar echoed the hall.

"W-Wal..." Veronica froze. No more words escaped her mouth.

The red cape tattered. The scarf it always worn gone. The "attached" Devimon's arm &amp; scorpion tail enlarged. The lance &amp; shield &amp; even armor morphed into a more creepier appearance; like an undead's, especially the helmet. It's more to a skull now, with red eyes &amp; the ventilation holes becoming the mouth itself. But out of all the "parts" on him, the most disturbing is the upper body.

Originally, it was just a normal body armor but now, there's a large hole on it. There's nothing but solidified data &amp; something stuck onto it... is someone's who's supposed to be "inside". We saw it... the boy's bare upper body &amp; head -only- sticking out like a sore thumb from the hole in the armor as if he's crucified.

"Ergh!" He flinched. "AAAAAAARRGGHHHHHHHH..." He roared. Saliva flew out of his mouth. He had no irises in his eyes.

"Walter, don't tell me you've-"

"WALTER!" Veronica suddenly shouted, cutting off my murmur. "Please... WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

Riza ran to the front. "Walter, Guil, what's wrong with you, bros? WAKE THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

"COME ON! FIGHT IT ALREADY!" Buster followed.

This can't be good. Those three are too swayed by their emotions! At this rate-

"W-W-WAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHH..." Gallantmon roared out.

"Silvia!"

"Sir!"

"CHOU-SHINKA!" We quickly shouted in unison.

The mutated knight soon slashed forward at Riza &amp; Buster, completely freezing them with shock -Veronica too. And just when the tip almost make blood...

"BLACKOUT PARTY!" A ear-breaking noise the boomed as an electrical laser blasted the mutated, biomerged Digimon.

"Cutting Pages!" A storm of sharp paper knives soon followed.

"Nice one, Boommon! You too, Note!" Silvia cheered.

"Always the on the right jab, Silvy," said the two-headed crocodile -who's Zapzapmon's evolved form- with a thumb up to his Tamer.

"Forget that, Boommon, here he comes!"

Just as Note warned, Gallantmon charged it with an ugly cry.

* * *

"5 minutes, no, two! Just give me 2 minutes, Note. Will soon be there for you!" I shouted in my mind.

I then turned towards the three pathetic pile in front of me. Silvia &amp; I just moved them here- behind a pillar.

Now, I'm agitated. After all that talk, this is how they ended up! Can't believe this! Obeying instinct, I immediately grabbed Riza in the collar.

"Noel!"

"Stay out of this, Silvia..." I said in a low, grumbling voice. I observed Riza's face. He's facing down! Shade covered his eyes... "What's wrong with you, Riza? Where's all that determination just now? It's just beatin' them up, not killing em'!" The shrimp failed to respond. I grit my teeth &amp; soon... "RIZAAAA!" I flung my fist at his cheek.

All present was shocked, even the shorty himself. Well, of course, everyone knew... that I don't punch.

"GAH!"

"Aibou!" Buster muttered when he saw his Tamer.

"Stand up, Riza. Mark your words! You vowed to save Walter &amp; Guil, didn't you? You &amp; Buster said 'We must save Walter &amp; Guil', DIDN"T YOU!?" I said as a rebuke.

"Grgh..." The boy got up, slowly. He's gritting his teeth. Angered? Didn't care... "Damn you... Noooeeell!" He swing his fist toward my face.

"ENOUGH!"

Upon Veronica's shout, the punch stopped halfway. The fist's right in front my face, almost touching my nose &amp; shaking. I didn't even flinched. This is, after all, a "remedy" for them.

Riza soon withdrew his fist. "Thanks, bro," I heard him murmured as he stood up. He then lifted his face.

His expression bore a smile. A confident, wild smile suited for a yankee like himself. Yes... this is him. This is the Riza I knew.

He then gripped by shoulder. "I'll pay you back later but first-" He turned towards the fighting at the front. "Walter &amp; Guil, right?"

"Ah," I nodded.

"Yosh!" He punched his palm. "BUSTER!"

"Always ready, aibou!" Buster swung his arm into a circle, warming before the "match" ahead.

"Alright. Then... LET'S GO!" The two 'dragons' simultaneously dashed off to the field. "Buster! WARP DIGIVOLVE!"

"Veemon... Warp Digivolve to... OmegaVeedramon!" The close-combat dragon &amp; his partner soon break into the 'ring'. "OUTTA THE WAY!"

Note &amp; Boommon instantly move away. Their way is cleared. Gallantmon's current pose had left an opening. The sky blue dragon &amp; his partner then leaped at the knight &amp; soon...

"DWAAAAAAAHHH!" The mutated knight cried in response at the two heavy blows dealt. One at his face &amp; one at Walter's.

* * *

Gallantmon was staggered. His steps retreating. He looked weak &amp; Riza &amp; Buster saw this.

"WAAAALLLTEEEERRR!"

"GUUUUIIIILLLLL!"

The two moved forward for their fifth blows. Both with their fists out &amp; aiming at their two respectively targets... Riza aimed at Walter while Buster aimed at Guil. Before long, they fired their punches.

But things... aren't that simple.

Riza &amp; Buster were caught off guard. It was a feint! The scorpion tail then pierced forth, wanting to claim their heads.

In that instance, Veronica was jerked back to reality. The same thing that happened to Walter &amp; Guil is giving to occur again! This time to Riza &amp; his partner!

"NOOO!" she screamed.

Suddenly, a large white whip came &amp; sliced the tail down. It was Note, wielding a large paper whip, no, sword-whip!

"DRAAAAAHHHH!" He swing the whip in a frenzy, slashing away the severed part into a thousand pices. It was as if it was a target of vengeance, no, it WAS!

The mutated Gallantmon withdrew his tail, screaming. Before long, he sprinted, targeting Note. Note reacted with a speedy dodge but Gallantmon's lance-arm still reached him, sending him flying after a slash.

"NOTE!"

"DIGIXROS! Floramon, Cherrymon, Springmon!" Veronica cried.

One bright flash afterwards, SpringFloramon Cherry Mode appeared.

"HEALING POLLEN!" A spray was splashed onto Note. His wound healed &amp; the Digimon recovered his stance.

"I won't run... I won't cry again... I have to make... A STAND!" exclaimed the purple-haired girl.

"Veronica..." muttered Silvia, smiling &amp; relieved. "Noel... I think it's time..." She turned to the blonde.

"Yeah..." Noel took in a breath. "FORMATION!" he shouted.

Obeying orders, the combatants quickly escaped from the brawl &amp; regrouped. Boommon stood mightily at the front, Buster &amp; Riza getting ready in the middle &amp; the rest of us in the rear.

"Just wait for us, Walter... Guil..." murmured Noel. "We'll get you two back soon," The boy raised his Xros Loader &amp; soon swing it down with great force.

A pillar of green light then struck Storiamon. His form then changed once again. With a powerful growl, the Digimon discards his claws, revealing his hands; gaining a new attire with two books as shoulder pads; and grew slightly taller than before. Before long, the light shattered as Note's new form descends to the field, smiling.

"Storiamon," The Digimon declared his name. "Fantasy Mode!"

***End of Chapter 8***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Note &amp; Storiamon (c) Me.  
Walter &amp; Guil &amp; Gallantmon (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon &amp; SpringFloramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster &amp; OmegaVeedramon (c) **Riza23**  
Silvia &amp; ZapZapmon &amp; Boommon (c) **starchart**  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	10. Chapter 9: Sin

**Chapter 9: Sin**

The mutated, biomerged Digimon stand in front of us. His stance's like a zombie's; not forgot to mention the parts "attached" to him. A Devimon's arm, a broken scorpion tail &amp; his own lance arm. Need to be careful on those.

However... we have Note here. With enough time, Note &amp; I can created an antidote to cure them. A syringe with a mutation-reversing formula inside... I know it's too early to use it but... I fear we had no more time left. As such...

"A change of plans... I'm going to use 'that'," I said.

"Then, we'll back you up! We're counting on you," Veronica smiled.

"Silvia, take command, will you?"

"Leave it to me," The girl answered.

I retreated a few steps back &amp; sat down on the floor with my legs crossed. Note hovered behind me, a lump of paper in hands. It will be the "offering" to create the item I have in my mind.

"Let's begin,"

* * *

Noel shut his eyes tight. He now needs deep concentration. It's crucial that the item materialized is 100% effective.

"We only need 3 minutes," Note explained.

"More than enough!" Riza readied his fists.

Gallantmon then roared. The scream-like cry echoed the hall. He soon charged forward. Energy began to gather on the tip of his lance.

"Boommon!" Silvia shouted.

"Roger that, Lady-o!" The two-headed crocodile Digimon intercepted the knight.

Both of its hands tied to one arm each -the shield &amp; extra arm respectively! The lance-arm still free! And energy began to gather on the tip of it!

"NOW!" Boommon cried.

"Dooo-RYAAH!" The lance was then kicked upwards, causing the intended attack to shoot towards the ceiling!

An opening! Boommon saw &amp; it charged right in, ramming the mutated knight in the chest &amp; sending him flying backwards. But it quickly recovered. Boommon didn't used its full force, after all.

Gallantmon took a few steps back, staggered while Walter coughed out saliva. Effect of the impact just now? Regardless, they must keep on.

Thinking a few more punches might wake the two up, Riza &amp; Buster leaped in &amp; done the very thing. Walter was punched by Riza while Guil the Gallantmon got a blow in the face by Buster.

A dizzied step &amp; another, the Mutant Digimon then retreated further back.

"Did we exhausted him?" Veronica asked.

"Don't let your guard down," warned Silvia.

The warning is correct. The mutated Gallatmon soon screamed &amp; leaped away from our sight. It was as if he's taken a stamina-replenishing drug!

Immediately after he lands, Gallantmon kicked the pillar near him. A large portion of concrete was shot out of its place &amp; the debris was flying... Towards Noel &amp; Note!

It gave Silvia &amp; the others their fright. Their inner alarms are sent into a frenzy. Boommon &amp; Buster quickly stepped in, shielding them -with their bodies- in the nick of time.

"Buster!"

"Boommon!"

The two simultaneously cried.

To Boommon &amp; Buster, the impact was like being hit by a cannonball. And soon, it continued. Gallantmon continued to send more pillars flying towards them, not holding back... not stopping for a second.

"STOP IT AT ONCE!" SpringFloramon threw her Cherry Grenades at the crazed knight. But the bomb were reflected back at her! "GAH!"

"Floramon!" Veronica cried.

Gallantmon... Walter &amp; Guil... are they trying to kill them? The thoughts raided Noel's concentration. The Blonde was shocked. Walter &amp; Guil... even if they were under the powers of a spell or something, there should be some signs of resistance in them... Even if they were being controlled, there should signs of them not wanting to hurt them!

But this... this is not "it"! There's no signs of them hesitating. They were intending to hurt them! As if the mutation had-

"NOEL!" Boommon yelled. "THE CURE! Make the cure... HURRY!"

That desperate yell... Noel just bit his lips &amp; soon returned to his initial work. He shut his ears. Note followed with a clenched teeth &amp; soon, resumed the item materialization process. Just a bit more... they're half-way done after all... All they needed to do now is to complete the "concept" of the liquid antidote as fast as they can.

Meanwhile, watching the events, Silvia &amp; Veronica were left dumb-founded. Any hint of them had completely vanished from the creature running amok before them.

"Wa-Walter...? Guil?" Veronica stammered. "S-S-Stop... WALTER, GUIL, STOP IT ALREADY!"

They did stop... but only for another objective. They kicked down all the pillars. It only took them three seconds to realize what the Mutant Digimon's up to.

He had crushed the pillars supporting the platform on the upper-floors! And it was after they noticed that fact, the platforms felled &amp; unleashed a fog of dust.

The tide has been turned...

* * *

The haze of dust hangs in the air, fogging the eyes &amp; torturing the lungs. Noel still sat in the middle of the hall, concentrating hard &amp; closing his mouth, nose &amp; eyes.

The Blonde incredibly dislikes dirty air. They always left a bad taste in his mouth &amp; Noel would complain even on normal battlefields. However... this is no longer a "normal battlefield"...

"Note, hurry!" said Noel before suddenly coughing.

"Almost there, just a bit more!"

Noel keeps his thoughts focused sharply at the image of the cure. A needle, a tube with green digital-like liquid inside... The liquid's "concept"... He literally beat his brain to focus on the thoughts. The more focus he is on the image, the faster the item can be materialized by Note's ability.

"Almost there..." Noel said in his mind. "Almost there... just a bit more... just a bit more &amp; the syringe will be-"

"IT'S DONE!" Note yelled. "SOLID PLOT, WIND!" The haze was then blown away.

Noel immediately opened his eyes. He gasped &amp; exhaled &amp; breathed in and out. Finally, the process over...

"Noel!" Note's voice startled him.

He then noticed the shadow looming over him. The blonde looked up. He saw Boommon back falling towards him. The large Digimon reverted back into ZapZapmon &amp; eventually fell into the blonde's arms.

"Z-zapzapmon..." He said with a shaken voice. No response came from the Digimon.

A step approached him, alarming him. He looked up again... only to find the culprit with the lance that stabbed the crocodile Digimon above his head. Gallantmon -Walter &amp; Guil- had struck down his friend down. Its face showed no hesitation...not a single bit... and not a hint of Walter &amp; his Digimon partner's mind in them...

A dart-like object then hit Walter's chest. It was the syringe with the cure! Note's the one who threw it. And immediately after that, he injected it via control over the syringe.

Gallantmon &amp; Walter shrieked like a person stabbed by a sword in the chest.

The cure was made so its effect was immediate. As for that effect, it forced the DigiCore to revert back to its former state &amp; subsequently, the body. It'll reconstruct Gallantmon back into the normal Digimon it was... It'll reconstruct Walter &amp; Guil back into the human &amp; Digimon they were... It'll...

"That's strange... i-it forced the DigiCore to act &amp; yet... no... screaming?" Noel blurted, standing up &amp; taking a step forward.

It was then... Gallantmon took a step forward. Frightened, Noel's legs picked up slight speed. In response, the Mutant Knight Digimon instantly shifted his eyes at the Blonde, breaking his courage &amp; send his kneeling on his knees.

"W-Why!? H-How come?" He blurted out in panic. "I've made sure the cure was complete. How come!?" Gallantmon took another step forward. It was soon Noel realized. "He... Don't tell me... h-he d-didn't... HAVE A DIGICORE!?"

The knight Digimon readied his lance. Noel's too shocked by thoughts to even notice it!

"NOEEELLLLLL!" Note's call snapped him out.

Staring at hopelessness, Noel froze with his eyes wide opened. The lance soon dived down at the boy. He's going to die!

"DAMMIIIIITTTT!" Using the pages from the books attached to his garment, he trampolined forward! "NOOEELLL..."

_Sing! _The lance then hit the ground. Blood splashed on the floor... Digital blood, that is.

"NOTE, YOUR LEG!" yelled the blonde Tamer in Note's arms as he saw the gash.

"N-Nevermind... that..." said the noble Digimon before crash-landing into the floor.

* * *

"Zappers! Noel!" I heard Silvia's voice.

I forced myself up. Head slightly dizzy.

"ZAPZAP!" Silvia then charged in with panicked eyes. I handed the Digimon to the girl who squeezed him tight in her arms. "Oh... dear... "

"Oh... god..." Veronica gasped.

"Healing Pollen," SpringFloramon immediately commenced treatment on two injured Digimon.

The sound of a metal step approaches. Our eyes were shifted towards Gallantmon, who's walking towards us. It was then I saw Note trying to stand up!

"Stay down!" I kicked him to the ground. "You'll just pull our leg!" -And get hurt if you go &amp; battle now...

I bit my lips. What to do? What to do now? Walter &amp; Guil... they're already...

"WAAALLTERRR..."

"GUUILLL..."

Riza &amp; Buster suddenly appeared from behind. Their fists high up, ready to smash the mutated knight down from behind! However...

Gallantmon's "attached" third arm lunged at them.

"DWAAHHH!"

"GACK!"

Riza was swiped to the side &amp; a second after that, Buster was squeezed by the hand, captured!

"Note... get Riza..." I murmured.

"Eh?" He reacted.

"You can still move your pages, right?"

"Ah..." He nodded with uncertainty.

I have been hesitating... but after seeing how that Mutant Digimon acted... "Change of plans,"

Note's eyes widened upon my murmur. He knew it when he saw &amp; heard me. Yes... I'm dead serious about it, Note... We're going to kill them... Send Walter &amp; Guil away...

* * *

Note sent a paper swarm to retrieve Riza from the rubble nearby. The boy's half-awake but was jolted awake when he was pulled to Noel's side.

"Come on, Riza," The Blonde lifted him up. He immediately turned to his partner. "Note!"

It's a signal! And soon, a blade of papers cut down the claw crushing Buster &amp; whisked the sky blue dragon away from the monstrous knight.

Mutant Gallantmon screamed in pain. And it was not long before a wave of flames washed him back to the edge of the wall behind him &amp; burned the dismembered Devimon's arm to digital ash.

"A change of planes, Riza," Noel paused briefly- no, hesitated. "We're ending their misery..." He said it mildly... with an unknowingly dark tone.

"Huh!?" Everyone reacted. Confused, shocked and... deep in their hearts, they somehow knew of the answer already.

Kill... That's what Noel's suggesting... Kill Walter &amp; Guil...

Veronica involuntarily took a step backward. "W-W-What are you-"

A shadow then flew past them. It's Gallantmon! It landed behind the girls!

A group of gasps came but soon became screams &amp; shrieks. The mutated Gallantmon had slashed forward with its lance. His eyes showed rage. His voice carried vengeance. It had been agitated!

Everyone but Riza, Noel &amp; their partners -who were watching in shock- were thrown to the ground. Silvia held tight to her Zapzapmon. Floramon held tight to Veronica's hand even after she fainted. And for the plant Digimon's Tamer, she struggled to get up.

The purple-haired girl turn to face the mutated knight. Her heartbeat tripled when she saw the creepy face of Walter "attached" to the Mutated Digimon's body. She wanted to cry "Walter! Guil!" but her voice was lost. She can now only make whimpers while shivering in fear.

Gallantmon stepped forward. His lance raised in a slow motion.

"Riza!" Noel then shoved a mechanical-like spear towards the boy. "Stab that into Walter!"

"W-WHAAT!?" The boy snapped.

"Listen, Riza... that's no longer Walter and Guil... It's just a monster with no DigiCore! You hear me!" Noel shouted at the boy.

"Wha-"

"Do you think the REAL Walter &amp; Guil would try to kill us without any hesitation?" he yelled.

"WALTER!" Veronica's scream alerted them. They saw her sitting there, under the lance's tip! "P-Please... wake... up..." The girl pleaded weakly. Tears began to ran down her cheeks.

"There's no time left! DO IT!" Noel shoved the spear at Riza again. "Before Walter kills Veronica, DO IT ALREADY!"

"I... I..." Riza's voice shook in fright. But then... "I... I... I CAAANN'TT!"

Time then suddenly stopped for Noel. He's completely shocked. "Why can't Riza do it?" He soon realized. It needed no minutes of thought. Riza was like that form the beginning. He's like Walter... He's one of the hot-blooded hero types... The shonen protaganist types... So, he can't...

Another thought, no, truth then came to light. It frustrated him to the peak of his mind.

Gallantmon thrust his lance down at Veronica, who stared at her incoming death with teary eyes.

"GrrAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mechanical javelin flew &amp; struck Gallantmon's lance-arm.

A loud crash occurred. The spear shattered to pieces &amp; the lance-arm was sent off course, stabbing the ground besides Veronica instead of the girl.

"WAAAAAAAALLLLLTEEEEEERRRRRRRR!" An ugly scream filled the room. Noel ran straight towards the mutated knight, crying his throat out &amp; his face showed nothing but a crazed man's mental suffering.

He leaped forward, thrusting the sword in his hand forward. Gallantmon retaliated. He swung his lance forward, hitting Noel in a parry.

The blonde was sent spinning in mid-air. Gallantmon was ready to finish him but...

"Rune BIND!" Tidal wave of paper then rammed the mutated knight like water broken through a dam.

Some of the sheets then stick onto it, especially the lance! Before long, Gallantmon can no longer move a finger.

"NOTE!" Noel called.

In response, his Digimon placed a pile of papers below him. Quickly, the blonde regained his stance, landing on the pile before it propelled him forward!

"Drr... RAAAAAAAAHHH!" With a strike from the enhanced sword in his hands... Gallantmon fall... like a tree that's been cut down.

Like sprinkler water, blood spilled... Human's blood... It wasn't from the cut on Noel's forehead though it's bleeding down his face. It was...

From the large gash on chest of the boy attached to the Mutant Digimon's body. Noel Williams... had slashed his best friend, Walter Banagher.

Everyone stared on with immense shock. A Blonde carrying a sword enveloped in an orange aura being splashed with blood... of his friend who had been monstrously transformed along with his partner Digimon.

It wasn't heaven for Noel either... He knew from the start that he should be the one who performed the rite, not Riza. He's the one who came up with the malicious thought. And yet... he pushed all that responsibility to someone else... for the fact, he cannot stand seeing his friend's blood spilled on his face.

"What a jerk I am..." He thought.

He forced his eyes open. This is the "sin" he had committed... and he will not be forgiven... Not by himself... He will no longer forgive himself...

A white whip of paper soon came out of nowhere &amp; pulled him away.

"Solid Plot," Note imprisoned Gallantmon in a ball covered by runes.

"STO-"

Ignoring his comrades' cry, Note snapped his finger with his eyes shut tight. Lightning instantly burst out within the ball. It surged &amp; danced &amp; the scream of the mutated, biomerged Digimon echoed from within.

Everyone stared on, completely dumbfounded. No... it was beyond the word "shock".

The scream last for only a moment. Soon, it faded... along with the mutated Gallantmon &amp; the boy. And the only ones who didn't even peek at their friend's last moments...

...are the half-broken Noel Williams &amp; his partner, Note.

***End of Chapter 9***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Note &amp; Storiamon (c) Me.  
Walter &amp; Guil &amp; Gallantmon (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon &amp; SpringFloramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster &amp; OmegaVeedramon (c) **Riza23  
**Silvia &amp; ZapZapmon &amp; Boommon (c) **starchart**  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	11. Chapter 10: Broken

**Chapter 10: Broken**

_Present..._

After the day, I killed Walter &amp; Guil, our group was dismantled in an instant. Everyone including Veronica and the others had left... and I was left alone... alone with this guilt for 3 months.

Oh... do I remembered it clearly... hehe... The time when we returned. How they screamed at me, punched me &amp; almost unleashed a "Dark"-Digivolved Digimon at me... especially Veronica, who slapped me hard in the face.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed at my face.

And after that, two punch from Riza &amp; Buster. And after that, some harsh words... And after that... they all left... with furious &amp; teary eyes staring at me...

As for the days beyond, I was so miserable until the present hour... oh, but Note's by my side so it wouldn't be such a torment, right?

Guess that's a "no". Let's face it... Though I was in contact with Silvia from time to time... Though I knew everyone's doing fine, this "load" I carried on my back has yet to lighten- No, it WON'T lighten! I've committed that "crime" back then &amp; I'm going to pay for it... with my life, if I could... but that won't bring Walter &amp; Guil back. They're gone... for good.

"Noel, you shouldn't sulk here all day," said Note as I lifted my head, which was on my desk.

"I'm taking five on my job, Note. As such, I have a right to sulk,"

"No, you don't," Note sliced my lines.

If you're curious to know, recently, I've taken up a job as a temporary "Quest Approver". My job's simply just investigate, classify &amp; approve any requests that comes to my table. It also served as a repentance &amp; I didn't want anyone to end like me.

"Man... Note, can't I get some rest here?" I mourned.

"You want rest!? Come on, man, it's already morning! You're just being a sleepyhead!?"

"Don't care," My face was hit by a flying newspaper. "OW! What was that for?"

"Check the latest news," said Note, climbing up the dark.

I took the newspaper off my face. The headline's right in front of my eyes.

* * *

**MUTANT DIGIMON!**

**Strikes again!**

_AVALON FOREST been closed off!_

_..._

* * *

The words explained everything. I threw the news onto my desk. Great... just what I needed something for today. Something to depress me even more than I already had.

My Xros Loader then beeped in a tune. A call? Now, that was unexpected.

I picked it up. "Hello?" I said to the holographic screen, which is showing a SOUND ONLY.

"It's me," A mature adult's voice spoke.

Oh,_great_... "What it is, dad?" I answered with an unmotivated mood.

It was from my father, Noland Williams.

"It's been a week since you decided to stay in the Digital World. Why not come back for a while?"

"Huh? You want me to come back?" I asked. "Just what 'buisness' the International Police want me to do now?"

"I'll fill you in when you got back-"

"Forget it! You can send me the report!" I cut his words sharply. "And besides, I hate the IP uppers looked at us. Give my regards," I then end the call, releasing a sigh of relief.

My Dad's with the International Police, AKA the IP's. He's one of the tops of the Supernatural Investigation Department, SID in short. The SID investigate crimes that are... well... supernatural &amp; make up false information so public won't go panic &amp; nuts.

And you might have guessed it by now that the SID had their eyes on the Digital World and Digimons. They've been planning to put a leash on every Tamer out there but the plan was still in discussion. It was mostly due to the fact that it was millions of children &amp; not, adults who, can be jailed.

Anyway, I've tasked by my own dad into doing SID's dirty work for them. But even though I'm working with them, I have the right to decide which information I can give or not give. To put this simple, I can reveal &amp; conceal any information about the events happening the Digital World according to my fancy. Therefore, I was the faulty backbone to the SID &amp; was glad to be one. I hated those dishonest spy work, after all.

I then sighed again. My friends... the ones that I traveled with 3 months ago... they knew of my dad &amp; his work. They never really acted impulsively when I confessed it. As if, they accepted the fact but never really cared. Even until now, I wonder what they really think about my dad &amp; his SID comrades. However... I always knew this: they never really treated me like a spy or traitor... not even a minute second, not even second &amp; not when &amp; after I confessed my secret...

Oh... how blissful I am those days... surrounded by those "idiot" types of friends.

I... I don't deserved to one of them. I crushed their hope, killed their leader... and plunged them into despair. Though some may say me kind &amp; helpful, in the end, I'm the venomous thorn at their side.

Note climbed onto the desk &amp; picked up my Xros Loader. After a few buttons, a screen appeared, showing my e-mails. "Ergh... Noel, our junk mail just broke 100,"

"Must be those haters. Send them all to spam," I said calmly.

Things like this always happened to me recently. Ever since the incident at Darkhaze, my reputation as a Tamer had fall flat to levels of the scoundrels -no, disgusting worm, to be exact.

They blamed me for murder &amp; betraying a friend. It's not entirely true... but it's the truth about the fact that I killed Walter &amp; Guil.

"Don't get bothered by these freaks, Noel," said my partner Digimon. "These pests are just brats who are still living in their delusions,"

What Note meant to say is this: People hate me because I'm a living proof that the Digital World can have tragedies. Most of the young Tamers here believed that the Digital World is their haven- their ticket out of the harsh reality in the Real World; their ticket to a happy adventure world where nothing will go wrong... And I proved those facts false... by going through a terrible tragedy myself.

"Okay... No important mail... Sending all junk to... Spam!" Note pushed a button on the virtual screen projected by my Xros Loader. Very soon, countless alerting beeps sounded in a dull melody, followed by the deletion of the spam mails I've received.

I took the last sip of coffee from my mug. "Guess it's almost time. Hey, Note, break time's almost over," I called.

"Okay," Note soon descended from the table.

"Well then..." I stretched my fingers. "Guess I should get back to work,"

* * *

Another day had passed. And once again, my nightmares can't seem to leave me.

Every night, I dreamt of the mutated Gallantmon approaching me. I swing my heads to shoo him away but it was that very time, I find myself splashed by blood- Walter's blood. Walter's "human" that instant... and he just fell backwards, dead... with a large gash on his upper body &amp; his eyes widen opened. No words said.

I then would find a bloody sword in my hands. Throw it away but another one will replace it. Wipe the blood but it won't be gone for long.

Veronica soon appeared, screaming &amp; yelling at me, calling me "traitor", "murderer" &amp; worse things. After that, she slapped me hard in the face, ran pass a door &amp; disappeared into the light ahead. Everyone then soon followed her... Riza... Buster... even Silvia &amp; Zapzapmon... eyes staring at me as if I'm a hateful jerk. Touch them &amp; they pass through you like ghost... Reach out the door &amp; it'll back away like those never-ending corridors in the horror movies.

The door then Closed with a bang... After that, it was the worst part. I heard countless of voices accusing me. Mean words... cruel words... Hurtful words...

"You should have died back then,"

"No one will befriend you anyway,"

"Alone? More like abandoned. Suits you well,"

"Careful. Don't get too close to him,"

"STAY AWAY, YOU MURDERER!"

It was too much for me... I tried to close my ears. I tried to ignore them. I even crouched down to avoid them. But the voices was still there. Still there saying those horrible things.

"Stop... Just stop it already..." But they still came... Before long, I snapped. "AAAHHH... STOOOP..."

I would then find myself in my room; on my bed. I was badly beaten. I can barely keep myself sane. I quickly grabbed my blanket &amp; put in on as if it's a cloak- no, an armor!

It was then Note came in. "Noel!" he run to my side, seizing my head &amp; wrapped in his arms around it. "It's a bad dream. It's a bad dream," He said &amp; repeated.

It's like this every night! Nightmares haunted me every time! And when I was scared awake, I almost gone insane over the words I heard in my head! If Note wasn't here, I would... I would...

Yeah... that's right... It was Note who kept me "unbroken" till now. It was he who stayed behind with me... I'm glad... that I have such a partner... such a friend...

I hugged him back. "Noel?"

"Thank you... Thank you so much..." I whimpered. Tears fall involuntarily. "And sorry... for taking care of me..."

Note paused for minute. "It's nothing," he then said. "We're partner, after all,"

* * *

The night passed by peacefully form that moment on. Noel's cheerful again. I'm glad... that he need me but... I hate myself for it. It's because it's the same as wishing Walter &amp; Guil dead -something which I wished once or twice &amp; actually happened. Furthermore... Noel once told me this...

"I don't want my partner to be a mindless follower. I want him to be a dreamer. Someone who do to make stuff happen &amp; not wait for something to happen. So speak up when you have to,"

...I always remembered those words. However, I have yet done that. I'm still waiting for my wish to come true.

"Hey, Note," Noel called. "I think this room need some deco, do you?"

"You suggesting that NOW!" My mouth hanged open. "You should have done that a month ago!"

"Oh, shut your trap. I'm in desolation during that time and-"

_Ting. Tong. Tang._ Our doorbell suddenly rang. Noel quickly get the door.

"Oh, PrinceMamemon, sir," Noel greeted the round golden Digimon at our office door.

PrinceMamemon has been a guardian to us for the last few weeks. And it was him who offered us this "Quest Approver" job a month ago -when we're almost driven to a corner by the "Noel Haters".

"Please come in, sir,"

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Noel. And it's a joy to the heart to see you smile for once, Monsieur Noel," said the golden Digimon.

It's true. PrinceMamemon had never seen Noel smiled once. I can tell that he's delightfully surprised.

"So what you came for, sir?" I asked.

As if it brought up something that's depressing, PrinceMamemon turned around. Is he avoiding our eyes? Why is he sad all of the sudden?

"W-What's wrong, sir?" asked Noel, puzzled.

PrinceMamemon turned back to face us. His eyes still avoiding us.

"Er... Monsieur N-Noel, Monsieur Note... I have some bad news for you two," he paused briefly. "To tell you the truth... you two... you two are... well... b-being asked to... move to another... er... place! That's it! Place-"

"They're firing us, aren't they?" PrinceMamemon was shocked. He sulks. Noel had decrypted his mild "Bad news". "Your higher ups, they're firing us, aren't they?" he asked again. The cheerful smile on his face had completely vanished.

PrinceMamemon nodded in guilt. I was half-surprised. It's true that PrinceMamemon's superiors disliked us but to kick us out so soon- Don't tell me...

"Don't tell me that they're kicking us out because of out reputation!?" I asked with a raised voice.

The golden Digimon lowered his head. "It-It's not just your reputation... Some Tamers had already send it mindless complaints about-"

"It's okay," said Noel. "It's okay... We'll go pick up our things," He then went to his room.

"N-Noel!" I chased after him.

"Monsieur Noe, please... you don't have leave so quickly!" PrinceMamemon followed. "At least, let me send it a few guards and-"

"It's okay, PrinceMamemon, and besides, we didn't want to bother you anymore," Noel then placed a small box in the Digimon's hand. "This is our farewell gift,"

"Monsieur Noel!" PrinceMamemon couldn't accepted it but Noel managed to keep it in his hands anyway.

"Hey, Note, here's your bag-pack. Let's go already," My Tamer stepped out of his room &amp; hurried to door. It's like he couldn't stand in a place that's going to reject him. No... it's not "It's like". It "is".

I bid my last farewell to PrinceMamemon &amp; followed Noel out of the room. We soon took the elevator down.

Noel kept his head up to the ceiling like someone who lost his will. His back pasted onto wall &amp; his luggage beside him.

"Note, when we get to the ground floor, don't let go of my hand," he said.

"Huh?"

And before I can react, he grabbed my sleeved-covered hand. His hand... it's shivering. I immediately realized. The haters are going to greet us &amp; Noel... he's depending on me to keep him alive -mentally. And he's frightened... Poor thing...

_Ting._ The elevator sounded. We reached the ground floor. The doors slid open. Noel stepped out, pulling me &amp; his bag out into the hall. And into a crowd that I'll spend my days hating.

* * *

The blonde stepped out of the elevator, pulling the hand of his partner Digimon with one hand &amp; his luggage bag with another.

The hall wasn't empty today. In fact, it's impossible to find it empty during the mornings. Noel just wished that less Tamers could be here today -just today. But it seems that his wish was crushed thoroughly.

Silence struck the large crowd in the hall as Noel &amp; Note slowly passed by. It was then whispers &amp; murmurs of bad things filled the hall.

"I'm glad he's fired," a girl whispered.

"I was like freaked out when I saw his name on my Quest Script," a boy murmured.

"Good riddance," said another girl.

"I say we should haul him out of the Digital World," said another boy.

And the murmurs continued &amp; became louder by the minute. Soon, some of the whispers were no longer whisper -they're clear insults!

"WILL YOU BASTARDS KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT!?" A furious yell then silenced the crowd. It was Note! And from his face, one could tell... he had enough.

Noel immediately pulled his hand, yanking him forward. "It's okay, Note," said the Tamer. "It's okay... Let's just-"

"SO YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE, HUH?" A male Tamer shouted from a distance behind them. "THEN, YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN HIM... MURDERER'S DIGIMON!"

Silence struck the crowd again. This time it was because of morality. Though they considered Noel a villain, they had yet considered Note one too. Even some of the bystanders -those who didn't participate in the murmurs- felt disgust of the act of accusing a Digimon who is clearly innocent.

However, before long, their viewpoint... changed.

"Y-Yeah... that's right... He is his Digimon. What the Tamer would do, the Digimon would do too!" a girl exclaimed.

A moment later, the crowd -the "Noel Haters"- had put Note on their insult list. Their participants soon began an uproar!

"Yeah! That's right! He's a murderer too!"

"MURDERER'S DIGIMON!"

"You won't get another partner even if you leave him!"

Note just stood there, welcoming those insults. At least, he was even with his Tamer now, he thought. He always wanted a punishment for his selfish wishing. The wish of wanting Noel to pay more attention to him. The wish that may played a part in Walter &amp; Guil's deaths. This, to him, is perfect...

"Let's go, Note. These people are insane," Noel continued walking, dragging Note with him.

Feeling a slight stun from the act, Note turned to his Tamer. He noticed his Tamer's hand is shivering worse than before. He's shaken by their words. Not of him but the words of Note. The Digimon then realized that he had caused his Tamer to lift more burden.

"Noel..." he said with guilt.

Suddenly...

"Why can't you two face reality &amp; admit to your crimes already!?" A voice from the crowd yelled.

Noel stopped his feet. Note was puzzled. For one second, the Digimon with a sleeve-covered hand thought Noel, too, had enough... but it wasn't the case... or is it?

The blonde turned to the crowd. He's smiling. "Then what about you guys?" he exclaimed. "Have you guys faced reality? Have you people really accept the truth?"

No more words came from the crowd. Noel always wanted to say that. To tell these -literally- mindless buffoons how foolish they are... it's been a great stress reliever for him. Indeed... it is great pleasure to see the ones who tried to drive him to to the edge covered with despair.

"No, this is our haven," one from the crowd denied with whisper.

Leaving them to their fates, Noel turned back to the entrance. "Let's go, Note,"

The Digimon nodded with an "Oh" &amp; the two walked towards their exit.

Worry had filled his heart. Note had a bad feeling ever since he saw Noel smiled back then. His smile... is slightly creepy. It was as if all the mental anguish he experienced the past had finally worked their magic on his Tamer.

"No... it's a lie! I don't want this," a murmur reached their ears. The two had stopped again.

"Yeah... it must be... it must be a lie," Noel &amp; Note's inner senses soon let out a small warning tune.

"You're lying..." Their senses soon picked up an ominous omen.

"You... LIAARR!" Their inner alarms then shrieked.

The two immediately turned around. A plastic bottle then struck Noel on the forehead. The blonde &amp; his Digimon had no time to react. They gazed at the air in front of them, only to soon find they were being pelted by countless of garbage.

"DWAH!"

"ACK!"

It was like being hit by a storm of bullets. The "Noel Haters" continued their act, throwing more &amp; more stuff at the pair. Already several times now, Noel felt something scratched &amp; cut skin! Aluminum? Glass? Noel &amp; Note soon find themselves being forced to duck down. Harsh words soon flooded their ears.

"Just die already!"

"You're not welcomed here!"

"MURDERERS!"

The pelting continued. Most of the bystanders had left. Some tried to stop them but some of their efforts were halfhearted. And Noel saw all of it... All that needs to corrode his sanity further.

* * *

No helping... No one's really helping... The bystanders are leaving. Some helped but none dare to stop between us &amp; the things thrown at us... So... insincere!

Their words began to get worse. I heard some some swears! Bad things... Bad words... Horrible words... It's like... It's like in the dreams!

Soon, I saw a bright light... No! It's a fireball! A fireball among the garbage &amp; it's a big one... its heading towards Note!

"NOOTTEE!" I thrown myself at Note.

The fireball crashed into the automatic glass door. An explosion shook the hall, sending the garbage flying like confetti. Everyone had stopped pelting.

"N-Note! Note, you okay?" I asked desperately.

"Okay..." he mourned. Note then stood up, readjusting his hat.

Thank goodness! Thank goodness! He's alright! He's not hurt...

I then glared at the crowd. These people... I don't care how much they hate me... insulted me... or pelt me... or wish that I could licked dirt... Nobody... hurts my friend... my only friend... Anyone who did... or tried... on purpose or not... felt guilt or not...

...They must pay... pay... pay...

Dragging my fatigued &amp; slightly bruised body, I walked towards my luggage bag.

"N-Noel?" Note called.

"Don't worry, Note..." I smiled at him.

Don't know why...but he's shocked... the bad "shocked"... Hmmm... Wonder why... Nevermind that!

I picked up my luggage bag &amp; shove all my scattered things in... And took it out... I'm so happy... ehehehe... I brought this for the intention of assisting Note in combat but... to think I could use it... ehehehehehe

This real-life rapier... ehehehehe... to kill!

* * *

T-That's no longer Noel! His smile, the way he walked... That's no longer the Noel I know!

All this time... Why didn't I noticed it? Why didn't I noticed that Noel's sanity is melting away!?

Suddenly, I saw Noel taking a stick wrapped in a blue cloth- No... NO! Th-That's... The rapier that was supposed to be kept in the William House's basement!

"NNOOEELLL!" I ran towards him. Must stop him! " Noel, don't do this!" I gripped the wrapped weapon in his hand.

Suddenly...

"Thank you, Note," Noel murmured. "Sorry..."

I felt a heavy blow on the side of my neck. And the next thing I knew was I'm inside Noel's bag. My eyes were heavy. I felt like being sandwiched. And soon, I heard the zipper moving- Noel's squeezing me into his bag!?

* * *

The blonde left the zippers half-opened. His partner needed air, after all.

He then lifted his luggage &amp; give it a hard push. The small wheels on it then do the rest.

"Sorry... bye-bye... my only friend," Noel murmured as his hands left the bag.

It flew into the sky &amp; gone down the long stairs.

"NNNOOOOOEEEELLL..." Note screamed from inside the flying luggage bag. His unseen tears had fell from his cheeks... Tears of despair...

The luggage bag soon tumbled down the stairs. Noel keep staring at it, saying "bye-bye" in a mantra-like repetition.

A moment afterwards, Noel turned to the crowd behind him. Their eyes felt with astonish, guilt, regret... but those were nothing to Noel. They had gone too far. The blonde had forgave, forgave &amp; ignored &amp; ignored them from time after time but... they had gone too far this time.

It's already too late for sorry's. Noel's sanity had finally melted down. He had broken down the wall that separate him from madness -the wall he sweated &amp; cried to built- with his own hands.

Notemon's Tamer giggled with hints of insanity. He immediately unwrapped his weapon. The crowd gasped. For the first time in history, it wasn't the Digimon gone on a rampage... It was the Tamer!

"Ehuhuhuhu..." The now-crazed boy sprinted! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Slashing forth, wishing for a bloodbath.

* * *

_Crash_,_crash_&amp; the final_crash_. Note was flung out when the luggage crashed to the floor. He then crashed &amp; rolled until he stopped. The Digimon had a rough landing &amp; was close to fainting... And yet...

"No... el..." He stood up weakly.

"I must help him... He's suffering," the words repeated in his head.

It was not long before his little legs gave away. He collapsed... only to be caught... by a brown-haired a girl.

"This kid looks like he's really in a hurry," A humanoid dog-like Digimon commented.

"Yeah &amp; looks to me, that his Tamer is in trouble," The girl placed Note on the ground. "Noel... he murmured that name, didn't he? Isn't that the 'murderer' everyone's nagging about?"

"Dunno. I just saw this little guy &amp; his Tamer's name on some doodled poster,"

"The poor pair," the girl took one glance at Note &amp; turned to the building above. "Let's go, Kenmon,"

"Alrightie, Jaymi,"

The girl &amp; her Digimon soon placed the unconscious Notemon in the luggage bag that fell... before marching towards the building the previously glanced at.

***End of Chapter 10***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Note &amp; Storiamon (c) Me.  
Walter &amp; Guil &amp; Gallantmon (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon &amp; SpringFloramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster &amp; OmegaVeedramon (c) **Riza23  
**Silvia &amp; ZapZapmon &amp; Boommon (c) **starchart  
**Jaymi &amp; Kenmon (c) **JaymiSaeki  
**Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	12. Chapter 11: Madness

**Chapter 11: Madness**

"DWAHAHAHAHA..." Another slash forward at the crowd ahead.

Chaos raged within the crowd. The Tamers were all panicking &amp; backing away from the crazed blonde.

After a few slashes, some Digimon jumped at him. Their numbers are four. All are rookie-levels. Noel quickly dispatched them all, leaving a slash on a Digimon each.

"WAAHH!"

"AAH!"

It's the fruit of his training. His weapon-handling techniques had improved over the months, graduating from novice to intermediate.

"AHAHAHA..." A slash to towards his left.

A young girl soon tripped. The tiger had saw the injured deer. Noel leaped at her with his mad, happy eyes; sword ready for the first blood.

"Kill her &amp; I'll be free!" Noel thought. "Kill her &amp; no one will dare to bother me anymore! Kill her and..." A hint of sanity &amp; logic returned to him. "Kill her and... Note will be... left alone..."

A mountain of frustration quickly filled him. Kill this girl or anyone else &amp; he'll be jailed &amp; consequently, Note will be left alone... prosecuted for life... because of him...

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Noel swing his anger down at his victim.

The girl's Digimon leaped in to save its Tamer! But they can't escaped in time! Both of them will get caught by the blade's edge!

"Enough!" A heavy parry hit Noel's blade.

The blonde was forced to step back. He soon regained his grip on the hilt. After a few heavy breaths, he lifted his head; his murderous eyes glaring at his front.

Two stand before him. A brown-haired girl &amp; a dog-like Digimon with a sword-arm.

"I never would've guessed that it was the exact opposite," The brown-haired girl said with a sad expression.

"It's not, Jaymi. He ended up like this because-"

"Do you want to be stabbed? Or slashed?" Noel muttered creepily.

"Woah! Erm... Noel, isn't it?" The dog Digimon begin. "Calm down, kay? Your friends are going to be so worried when-"

"Friends? I DON'T HAVE ANY!?" He swung his rapier forward. It's a fierce strike! But the hound managed to hold his ground.

Noel's nerve had become more "thinner" than before. The word "friend" had became a trigger -a very sensitive trigger.

The mad Tamer then continued his crazy assault. Slashing &amp; striking while shouting &amp; laughing.

"Kenmon!" Jaymi yelled.

Her Digimon barely managed to block. His foot retreated &amp; another &amp; soon... he had carelessly left an opening for Noel to kick him in the belly! The Digimon quickly recovered his stance! Another series of furious slashes then came from the blonde! Kenmon blocked but a few slashes escaped &amp; bruised him.

"Stop it! Stop it, Williams!" Again Jaymi yelled.

Noel did not stop... He "have" no friends anymore. All of his friends had left him &amp; would probably spit on him when they see him. Furthermore, he had sent Note away. He cut their ties as partners... but very soon, he realized it once again...

He realized... he had thrown Note to dreadful future. Alone, prosecuted, without any solid support -just like him right now...

The thoughts made him scream again. he leaped into the air. Both hands gripped onto his rapier's hilt tightly, ready to sink the blade into the dog standing in front of him.

Kenmon saw him &amp; immediately retreated. The blade's tip soon stabbed the ground like a heavy lance into the concrete floor, scratching the Dog Digimon's leg &amp; claiming a few hairs.

"Ken, you okay?" asked Jaymi anxiously.

"Fine as fine hair," The hound immediately gave a thumbs.

The blonde pulled out his weapon. Another series of wild slashes are ready to be served again.

"Ready, Candlemon?" A boy whispered from the crowd.

Jaymi spotted them. "Wait! Sto-"

"Lava LOOGIE!" A fireball flew towards the rampaging Tamer.

Flames exploded in the center of the circle. Noel was thrown to the ground. The projectile almost hit him.

He struggled to get up. The blonde gripped his forehead. It hurts! He had hit his head on the ground.

"Not friends..." he murmured. "Anyone tried who hurt Note is not my friend... Can't be my friend... Will never become my friend... Yeah... they're bullies... Mean, mean bullies... that be better off being... CORPSES!"

Noel suddenly sprinted off. His hands were let down. The rapier's tip scratching the floor, producing tiny sparks.

The group of people he's running towards quickly ran. A few who stayed behind. They had enough of him.

The sent their Digimons after the blonde. About five jumped at him &amp; it is that number Noel instantly knocked out of commission. A heavy slash at two. An axe kick that smashed one skull to ground. A hand to strangle one neck. And Noel throw the one he's strangling at the final one who leaped at him; before kicking the one below his foot at them.

Their Tamers gasped &amp; called out to their partners but Noel gave them no chance. He skipped passed the little ones, weapon ready for real blood.

"This is my punishment," the words played in his mind. "I will not be forgiven... for these sins..." He swung his rapier forward, causing one Tamer to be cut &amp; fall on his back. "There's no need to save this parasite who sat on his best friend's shoulder..." He took a step forward. The Tamer's face had gone pale. "And since I won't be forgiven..." He raised his blade. "...Mind as well... kill till I felt ease..." The rapier was swung down.

The Tamer closed his eyes as he &amp; his partner screamed.

* * *

"NOEL!"

Note woke up with a jolt. Images of Noel becoming a complete madmen had scared him from his sleep.

He soon found himself surrounded by many people. He ran through the crowd. "Out of the way!" he cried.

Note's worried -incredibly worried- of his partner. He had cracked. His suppressed grief &amp; depression had overcame him! And it was his fault -his fault for not making things right.

No more being the one who waits for things to go right. He need to make amends. He need to reach his partner... before it's too late.

"Noel... Wait for me... I'm coming!"

* * *

"You've gone too far!"

Someone pushed Noel aside, parrying the sword &amp; thrown him away from his victim.

It's Jaymi dog-like Digimon except he's now taller, have two swords &amp; wears a trouser. He digivolved!?

Noel got up soon after a crash to the floor. His breath had became heavy but even so, he forced his body up like an undead from his grave. His eyes became fixated on the Digimon before him. He had decided. The first one to die is him &amp; his body he shall stabbed until the corpse becomes mashed meat.

"Monsieur Noel!" a familiar voice then pierced his ears. "Out of the way!" PrinceMamemon then appeared from the crowd. Behind him, two Digimon guards under his orders. "Good heavens, Noel, how could they've done this to you..." he reached for the boy, wanting to help him.

Unacceptable... His kindness is just unacceptable. To Noel, he himself is a sinful parasite, a person who is not worthy of any forms of "light" from others as he will take the "light" away from them. He shouldn't get anyone involved in his messes. They will only suffered in the end! He should be left alone -to rot on his own! Which is why...

"Go AWAY!" He grabbed &amp; threw the Digimon to back to the group of Tamers behind him.

"Hey! What are you-" The guards reacted but then-

"WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Instantly, one got stabbed &amp; the other got a heavy slash! They fall immediately...

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Noel backed away. His breathing had picked up more speed. His hands gripped his rapier like a knife in a kid's hands after killing someone for the first time.

"Kendomon!" Jaymi rushed to her Digimon's side.

"Careful, Jaymi. It seems he already lost his last screws,"

Before long, Kendomon's point was proven. Noel had his lost his last grips. A tiny sound had made him jump. He slashed wildly like a kid who never touched weapons, screaming while he's doing it! He didn't care who he slashed...

"WWAAAAAAAHHHHH... YYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... DON'T TOUCH ME... DON'T TOUCH MEEEHH!" He cried like an abused child, swing the blade in his hands into the people saw.

"Poor thing..." Jaymi gripped her shirt as if he gripped her aching heart. She angrily turned towards the prosecutors, wanted to scream at them. "If you hadn't prosecute him, he wouldn't become like this!" she wished to yell but... gave up...

She saw some from the crowd with regret in their eyes- deep, deep regret. Deep as the abyss.

"What have we done?" Some murmured. Some fall to their knees. Some ran away.

There's no longer a "turning back". The damage's been done...

"NNOOEELLL!"

A cry that attracted the attention of all in the building. It's from the entrance! But the source's no longer. It had scurried through the crowd like a shark in the seas. Approaching Noel Williams bit by bit as he shoved away any bystanders standing in his way.

The figure soon leaped out from the crowd, reaching out to the broken blonde. "NOEL!"

Noel reacted. His broken mind ordered him to slay regardless who approached him. "WWAAAAHHHHH..." The boy screamed as he slashed the "demon" coming to hurt him.

It was that moment time went still for him. He had troubles recognizing what's in front of his eyes... but he soon realized it anyway... The most possible, dreadful nightmare-came-true for him...

Blue skin... Non-human shape... Short... Green outfit... A hat with a feathered on it... A giant gash on his body...

Noel Williams... He had slashed his dearest partner... Notemon.

Note's lifeless body then fell to the ground. Gasps &amp; widened, shocked eyes were everywhere. The most shocking &amp; tragic event had occurred. Even Jaymi, Kendomon, PrinceMamemon...

...And Noel, they froze in place.

After a few seconds, Noel's weapon hit the ground. "Ah... AaAaah... Ah-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." The boy fell on his knees, screaming like a banshee. His hands pulling his hair! Then, his fingers trying to rip off his face! His mind collapsed; smashed to smithereens. "Wa-Waa-WAaAah... WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Despair deeper than any abyss. Suffering that made death a more kinder word. They all gushed out of Noel's screams- Every last one of his banshee-like shrieks.

"You've suffered enough..."

A wooden sword soon struck the back of his neck. The blonde fell on the ground like a lifeless corpse.

His eyes kept staring at his slashed friend. The only friend that'll stick to him like glue... Before he faints &amp; after he fainted... Those teary, tortured eyes are opened wide... staring at the corpse of Note... Noel's "remaining" friend.

***End of Chapter 11***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Note &amp; Storiamon (c) Me.  
Walter &amp; Guil &amp; Gallantmon (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon &amp; SpringFloramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster &amp; OmegaVeedramon (c) **Riza23  
**Silvia &amp; ZapZapmon &amp; Boommon (c) **starchart**  
Jaymi &amp; Kenmon &amp; Kendomon (c) **JaymiSaeki**  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	13. Chapter 12: Future

**Chapter 12: Future**

"AAAAHHHHH!" Noel woke up with a fright.

The boy had a nightmare... A horrible, horrible nightmare. It's the worst possible nightmare he had... a nightmare where he killed Note... with his own two hands. The blonde shivered in fear but soon, managed to calm down a bit...

"I-It IS a dream after all," He told himself.

He then looked around. He saw beds... many white beds... and there's a blanket on him.

"Am I... in the hospital?" he murmured. "Probably the Digital World's... but why am I..."

The blonde suddenly realized! He remembered as he started to shiver even more...

Being pelt at... Bad words... Sending Note away... Trying to kill people... and last but not least... he murdered his own partner... The nightmare is no nightmare -it's reality!

"N-No... No,No..." He whimpered, wrapping himself with his own arms, shaken even more. His mind is close to collapsing again.

"Noel?" A soft voice... A voice from some who just woke up... It staggered Noel.

Slowly, he turned his head towards it. There he is... Lying in the bed next to his, still alive... It's Note!

"Note!" Noel leaped at him. His arms quickly wrapped around the Digimon. "IT'S REAL! IT IS YOU!" he shouted happily. Tears of relief flowed out from his eyes.

"OW! That hurts!" Note pushed his Tamer away.

"It IS you... YOU'RE NOT A FAKE EITHER!" Another tearful hug.

"No-" Note meant to yell but soon gave up. He felt his Tamer's shivering arms. The poor boy was terrified. "It's alright, Noel," he patted the blonde's head. "It's alright..."

Noel tightened his arms. It hurts for Note &amp; his injury is agonizing him but... it's nothing compared what his partner had been through. Mental torment is worse than physical ones, after all.

After a while... "Noel... We need to talk..."

* * *

Sitting in his bed, Note took in a deep breath. "Noel... to tell your the truth... I'm a very selfish Digimon..." he began, knowing it was the wrong words. "Remember what you said to me when we became partners?_I want my partner to be a dreamer_. Well... I didn't do as you told me that then," Note lowered his head. "I... am not worthy to be your partner! I even once thought that Walter &amp; Guil would be better off dead so you would pay more attention to me... I'm sorry, Noel... I'm very, very-"

"IDIOT!" A fist smacked the Digimon's head.

"OOW!"

"So you're saying that your wish for attention had killed Walter &amp; Guil!? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" said Noel bluntly as Note lifted his head. "Look... Note. Digimons are the same as humans. Some of us are bastard in some ways; not all humans are righteous in everything. And I believed Digimons are the same way too... As such, you don't have be guilty over one single bad thoughts," The blonde patted Note. "All you have to do to wipe them away... is to "do" the opposite as your inner villain tells you... got it?"

Holding back his tears, Note nodded &amp; nodded. All the gloom he kept in his heart had disappeared in a flash. He had to laugh at himself... he had been a fool.

"Hey... Want?" said Noel, offering a box of tissue. Note swiped it from his Tamer's hands.

And after "eating" away the whole box, the Digimon immediately turned to his Tamer, smiling with a few tears.

"Thanks... Noel..."

"It's nothing. After all, it's something I learn from fiction,"

Note then stared at his Tamer for a few seconds. Noel... The boy's face &amp; the way he speaks. It was as if he had recovered from his "injures"- No! They're still there, deep inside! Note just know it! They'll sure to eat away Noel's mind again... The mental "chains" that caused him to go insane.

No more running away or wishing things... He need to make things right...

Before long... "Now it's your turn,"

"Excuse me?" Noel asked.

"It's your turn, Noel... What's wrong with you?"

The question came as something unpleasant for Noel. His casual expression cracked &amp; shattered. If he could, he wish he can just ignore &amp; not answer.

The blonde turned his face away. "There's nothing wrong with me,"

"Look me in the eye, Noel!"

"I'm fine-"

"YOU'RE NOT!" Note snapped. "You've gone berserk a few hours ago! Please... Look me in the eye..."

Noel moved his head hesitantly. For one second, he decided no to look... only for Note to forced his head to meet his eyes.

"Noel... you still can't get over their deaths, right?"

He yanked his head away but Note pulled it back, holding it tighter than ever. Their eyes gazed into each other's. This is the only way Noel can face reality... Note didn't care what he would said, his Tamer needs to face it. He needs to face their deaths... Walter &amp; Guil's tragic &amp; horrible deaths.

Before long, the glass wall that Noel built &amp; fogged; cracked &amp; shattered in an instant. Note had saw it. He saw all of them... all the ugly things he kept hidden away under the transparent lies he forged for himself. Another river of tears broke free from dam.

Noel shut his eyes. "Why..." he murmured. "Why did that have to happen? It should be me lying dead there... NOT THEM!" The blonde unleashed his grief. "I've... killed them... WITH MY TWO FRICKIN' HANDS! Why... did it have to END LIKE THAT!?" he cried out loud.

Note soon wrapped his arms around his neck. 'It's alright... It's alright, Noel-"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" he snapped, sobbing uncontrollably. "I... I killed him... I KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! I... I... I can't be forgiven. I'm a friend murderer! Everyone left... The way they looked at me... Veronica... and... and-" His arms hugged Note on their won. "I-I don't want you to get involve! You stayed behind with me but I don't want you to get involve in my mess!" he whimpered. "But I'm so lonely... I want to be forgiven but that's... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO TURNING BACK... WHY DID IT HAVE TO END LIKE TTTHHHAAATTTT!"

Noel's grief gushed out in an instant... All of it -the tanks of tears &amp; despair that he stored for 3 whole months. And like a child who's sending his late, beloved parents away, he cried &amp; cried his heart out.

Note tightened his arms. "It's okay..." he said. "It's okay, Noel. Those two will definitely forgive you. Now cry them out... all... those... tears..." A tear fall on his cheek.

And before long, Note joined the cry fest. Though his tears didn't fall as violently as Noel's but it still showed that they're true partner... no, true friends, to be exact.

A pair of arms then wrapped around the two. "I'm sorry..." Noel &amp; Note turned to it slowly. "I'm so... so sorry,"

"Si-Silvia!?" Note exclaimed.

"Please forgive us. We didn't stay when we should," A hint of sobs followed her words. Her eyes hidden by shade.

"Sorry, guys..." said Zapzapmon -right next to Silvia-, lowering his head.

"It's okay," said Noel. "Thanks" The blonde let out a small smile.

No more chained to grief... No more chained to his inner madness... No more anchoring himself in that horrible past. Noel Williams is now truly free.

* * *

_Another 3 months later..._

"Good Gods!" I dropped a heavy box. "Why didn't we call the movers?" I turned to my partner.

"Well... for starters... These boxes doesn't need movers!" Note dropped another box onto the carpet floor. "And plus... some of these things are 'troublesome'. Y'know... your semi-affiliation with the International Police,"

I can only sigh. Note's statement is quite -nah, it hit the mark... they are quite troublesome indeed, specially if my dad &amp; his colleagues found out I accidentally spill the "top-secret information" they've given me. I sighed again.

I then lifted my head. A gleam happiness brewed in my heart. "It's amazing, right?" I took a step forward, looking around. "We've founded an organization! And have an office to boot!"

A room with blue walls &amp; carpeted floor just for me- And Note, of course- filled with the things from my previous office. Besides that, some paintings &amp; books &amp; deco from my house in the Real World. Boy, I think I can even get fresh air from the air conditioner here!

I then walked towards the flag at the right corner of the room. I spread the cloth out, revealing the logo in the middle.

A shield with a sword, a spear &amp; a rifle behind it; and on the shield, two hands joined. Below it, the words "T.G.A." on a banner.

"Tamer's Guardian Association," I read the words in their full name. "The Digital World's first ever... Human-Digimon Security Force!"

"...which was 'barely' established because a certain person have to crash into a meeting between I.P. officials," said Note. An "arrow" instantly stab my body.

"Oi... why bring up that-"

"Not only that, you have to freakin' forget why we're there in the first place &amp; started calling the officials 'bastards'," The calm statement then stabbed me again. "Seriously, I know you never liked them but at least, can you give your father less headaches? I think you've already got yourself some Death Flags," Triple stab!?

"O-Okay, enough with what happened a month ago," I walked to my office chair.

"HOW COULD I NOT!? YOU ALMOST THROWN US INTO JAIL BECAUSE OF THAT!" Note leaped onto my desk &amp; yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's just I completely lost my composure back then," I tried to explain, sitting down. "You heard it to right, didn't you? The I.P.'s were suggesting the eradication of all Digimon! If I didn't barged in &amp; suggested the establishment of the T.G.A., the 'suggestions' might become 'plans'," I said seriously.

"Yeah, I know... You got a heavy burden on your shoulders now. But compare to 3 months ago, the burdens you're carrying now... made you look 'good'," Note smiled.

"Well, thank you, partner," I leaned back on my chair.

"By the way, did you invite Silvia &amp; Zapzapmon?" Note asked.

"They declined my offer,"

"WWHAAAAATT!?" He screamed. "You didn't forget that we need at least 3 people to run this firm, did you!? And so far, we only have 'us'!"

"I didn't forget! It's Silvia who insisted on declining, even after I explained everything to her... However, she did told me she'll introduce someone else,"

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"A-A... VISITOOOORRRRRR-"

_SLAM! _I slapped Note onto the desk -to quiet him. His "straightman" tendencies can go overboard sometimes. Now then-

"C-Come in..." I said nervously.

The door soon opened. Two figures then walked in. A plant Digimon &amp; a Tame... What the-

The Tamer then walked in &amp; saluted. "Mr. Noel Williams, I would like to apply for a position in your group,"

I was dumbfounded &amp; so was Note. Silvia... To think, she would introduce these two...

"Veronica... Floramon..." I muttered in shock.

The purple-haired girl just smiled with sad eyes. "It's been a long time and... sorry for... slapping you back then..."

* * *

"Silvia, wait up!" Zapzapmon hurried, carrying grocery bags which heights covered his face.

"What's wrong, Zappie? Groceries heavy?" The girl answered.

"No! Not the groceries, though," the crocodile-like Digimon soon hesitated briefly. "Silvia, why didn't you accept-"

"Noel's invitation?" Silvia stopped &amp; turned to her partner. "Well, Zappie... First of all, y'know how Veronica worked really hard to deal with her 'real' life... after she saw how Noely gone nuts 3 months ago? To tell you the truth, I think she should be the first to return to his side. I mean, who would be so determined as to join a military school just to improve herself?"

"What!? She joined a military school!" Zapzapmon reacted with surprise.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't,"

"Hmm, that's strange..."

"By the way, Silvia... there's also one other thing," Zapzapmon added.

"What thing?"

"You know... that thing... the thing you got from Lilithmon. The thing you said 'Noely's so gonna cry over this thing' thing!"

"Huh?"

"I mean WALTER'S DIGIVICE, YA MIDGET!" The crocodile soon gasped. "Uh oh!"

"Oh... ZaPpIe~" Silvia said creepily.

"Me &amp; my big mouth..."

_BAM! _And the groceries flew.

***End of Chapter 12***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Note &amp; Storiamon (c) Me.  
Walter &amp; Guil &amp; Gallantmon (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon &amp; SpringFloramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster &amp; OmegaVeedramon (c) **Riza23  
**Silvia &amp; ZapZapmon &amp; Boommon (c) **starchart**  
Jaymi &amp; Kenmon &amp; Kendomon (c) **JaymiSaeki**  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


	14. Epilogue: What's Ahead?

**Epilogue: What's Ahead?**

SALVAGE COMPLETE...

Subject: WALTER - 47%  
Subject: GUIL - 71%

ERROR: Reconstruction incomplete due to insufficient data.  
INITIATING BACK-UP PROCEDURE...

Project: GUARDIAN PHASE I, EXECUTING...

BEGINNING FUSION OF Subject: WALTER, AND Subject: GUIL, ...

FUSION START...

ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL COMPLETION OF Project: GUARDIAN... 9 months...

* * *

_What's left of a fallen hero,_

_His friend who fell to sorrow,_

_And had his mind corrode..._

_Shall now wait for his wake,_

_as he keep the keepsake,  
which remind him of past's sour,_

_in his office drawer..._

***The End***

* * *

Disclaimer:

Noel &amp; Note &amp; Storiamon (c) Me.  
Walter &amp; Guil &amp; Gallantmon (c) Me.  
Veroniza &amp; Floramon &amp; SpringFloramon (c) Me.  
Riza Ryuzaki &amp; Buster &amp; OmegaVeedramon (c) **Riza23 **of DeviantArt (Special Thanks)  
Silvia &amp; ZapZapmon &amp; Boommon (c) **starchart **of DeviantArt (Special Thanks)  
Jaymi &amp; Kenmon &amp; Kendomon (c) **JaymiSaeki **of DeviantArt (Special Thanks)  
Digimon (c) Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai


End file.
